My Life's a Living Hell
by KairiAngel13
Summary: After getting together with Goten, Bulla just feels that her life is complete! The further in she goes, the more she realizes how dangerous life really is and how hell-like it can be! Welcome to Bulla's living hell! Warnings:RAPE! Pairings: BrxGot, TxP (Group Story Effort!)
1. Make a Wish

**Author's Note: ****Hello everyone, and welcome to _My Life's a Living Hell_. This is the second fanfic that I've ever posted on this website and I am hopeful that it will be a major hit. Now, to forewarn some of you younger readers, this is a Rated T/ PG-13 fanfic because it will occasionally have swearing and it does mention a rape taking place, but don't worry, I don't go into detail. Also, ****fanfic's main pairing is Bra x Goten, but it also features slight Pan x Trunks.  
**

**Now, let's get on with the disclaimer so you guys can start reading. Oh, and don't forget to leave a review! They always inspire me to continue posting new chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dragonball Z_, any of its series, or any of its characters. The plot of this story was made up completely by me, so no stealing!  
**

* * *

**_"Make a Wish"_  
**

It was a warm September evening in the small mountain district of Mount Pows. The furry little inhabitants of the forest were busy preparing themselves for the winter that was a few short months ahead while the other animals crept around in the dark forest near a small capsule home where Son Goku and his family lived.

On this particular evening, Goku and his wife Chi Chi had gone into town to spend the evening together and their twenty-two year old son Goten had stayed behind with a few friends and his niece to watch the family home.

Bra, Marron, and Pan were sitting at the kitchen table laughing away when Goten and Trunks walked in the house carrying take-out from the closest fast food restaurant.

"What's so funny?" Trunks asked with a raised eyebrow as the three girls turned around to greet them.

"Oh, nothing." Pan said with a sly grin on her face. "I was just...telling the girls a few stories from the good old days."

"Oh really?" the lavender haired male said suspiciously as he and Goten set the carryout bags on the kitchen counter top. "Stories about what exactly?"

Bra giggled as she tried to hold back an oncoming snort. "So, was Zunama a good fiancé Trunksette?"

Trunks's eyes widened as a blush burned on his cheeks. "Pan, I can't believe you told them that story!" he shouted as everyone else burst into a fit of laughter.

"Well, the food's here." Goten pointed out after the laughter died down. "What do you say we eat?"

Everyone nodded in agreement before digging into the various boxes of Chinese food. An hour later, the two-half Saiyans, two-quarter Saiyans, and the half-cyborg had devoured all the food and were laying lazily around the living area.

"I'm so full." Goten groaned as he rubbed his sore stomach.

"Yeah." Pan agreed as she released a loud belch. "Me too."

"What do you say we go for a walk to walk of our meal?" Marron suggested. Everyone agreed to the blonde's suggestion and headed out of the house and into the woods.

Twenty minutes later, the five young adults were deep in the woods laughing and talking amongst each other.

A specific aqua haired girl was eying Goten sweetly as he told a funny story bout his chemistry class. Bra had developed romantic feelings for the spiky-haired male about a year ago and they were stronger than ever. She wished she could come out and just tell Goten how she felt, but given the fact that he was her brother's best friend and looked at her as his younger sister, she knew it was never going to happen.

Goten turned to look at the teen, feeling her eyes resting on him and smiled at her, making her look away shyly. The smile had warmed her heart being that it was so soft and gentle and it had the magic to wipe a frown right off her face.

"Shit!" Marron cursed as she eyed the time on her cell phone. "My curfew is in about twenty minutes. What am I going to do guys? My house is about three hours from here!"

"Don't worry Marron, I'll take you home." Trunks suggested.

Marron smiled as she nodded at her friend. "Thanks Trunks, you're a life saver."

Trunks smiled as he picked her up bridal style and began to levitate the two of them up into the air.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Marron shouted with a wave. The two of them flew off a few minutes later.

"I should be getting home too." Pan said as she began to levitate just like Trunks had moments before. "My mom's probably wondering where I've been all day. Bye Uncle Goten, see you tomorrow Bra."

The two of them waved after Pan as she shot off in the opposite direction that Trunks and Marron had left in. As silence filled the area, Bra and Goten spared a quick glance as their cheeks reddened from the realization that they were alone together.

"I...guess I should go to." Bra said nervously as she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Actually Bra, I was hoping I could talk to you for a few minutes. There's...something I've been needing to get off my chest for a while now."

Bra froze at his suggestion before swallowing. She then nodded her head and directed him over to an area where no trees were in sight, only an open field of grass. Goten tooka seat on the ground and patted a spot beside him. Bra giggled before walking over to take a seat beside him. Goten then pointed up at the sky, directing the aqua-haired girl's attention to the millions of shining stars that were glowing like glitter above their heads.

"Every three weeks, you can see a shooting star go by out here." Goten admitted as he smiled up at the stars. "When I was about four years old, Gohan and I would sit out on the roof and wish on those shooting stars. Every time I saw one of those shooting stars...I'd wish for the chance to meet my dad."

Bra smiled as Goten finished telling her his story. "That's so cute." she said. "I wished on a star once when I wanted a friend. Thankfully, my wish was granted."

Goten sighed before continuing his discussion. "When I finally met my father, I felt like I no longer needed to wish on a star, but about a year ago...I started wishing again."

"What made you change your mind all of a sudden?"

Goten took a deep breath before turning to face her. He then lifted his hand and touched her soft, pale cheek. "I fell in love..." he said in an audible whisper.

Bra gasped as tears began to pool in her eyes. "Goten..."

"Every time a shooting star would go by, I'd wish for the confidence to proclaim my lover for her and get the answer I want so desperately to hear. So Bra, I'm asking you...do you feel something for me like I...feel something for you?"

Bra blinked the pooled tears free and they slowly began to stream down her cheeks. Goten instantly grew worried, moving his hand from her cheek to her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Bra." he said. "Perhaps I shouldn't have-"

"No Goten, it's not that I don't feel the same way." she said as a smile spread onto her face. "It's just that...I'm so happy and relieved to hear you admit this to me. Goten...I feel the same way."

"You do?" he asked, surprised.

Bra nodded as she wiped her face. She then snaked her arms around his neck and rested her head against his solid chest. "I love you so much," she said softly, "and I always will."

Bra then lifted her head from his chest and smiled as he wiped the remaining tears from her face with the pads of his thumbs. He then leaned in and gently captured his lips with his own, pouring his emotions through his lips to express how deep his feelings are. Bra's hands slowly slid from his neck and entangled themselves in his thick black spikes as she slowly slid on her back, pulling Goten down with her. As she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss, Goten's hands made their way to her back to pull her closer to him. The two of them remained in that position for a few minutes before breaking apart to catch their breath. The two of them managed to smile through each heavy pant before rolling off each other and onto their backs to stare up a the stars. Goten placed his hands behind his head as Bra scooted closer to him to rest her head gently on his chest. A smile graced her lips as she listened to his racing heart beneath beneath his chest that was inflating and deflating quickly.

Bra allowed her eyelids to slide closed as she released an audible sigh. Fantasies began to weave their way into her mind, making her smile as each scenario played through her head, making her feel that she and Goten would be able to make this relationship work. Bra was pulled from her thoughts as her cellphone began vibrating in the pocket of her jeans, the buzzing noise making her eyes shoot open.

As Bra pulled the cell phone from her pocket, Goten released an audible yawn and stretched his arms above his head.

"Hello?" Bra spoke into the touch-screen phone, her voice rather hoarse. "Oh, hello daddy."

Bra was silent as she listened to her father speak and her eyes widened with every word, making Goten worry.

"It's that late already?" she questioned the Saiyan prince. Goten looked down at his own phone and sighed as a digital 3:45 a.m. stared back up at him. They had fallen asleep.

"No daddy, of course not." Bra said with a nervous giggle. "I'm still in Mount Pows, but I'm with Pan. We fell asleep watching some old TV rerun. Yeah, I'm going to stay over here and fly home in the morning. I promise. Yep. Love you too. Bye."

Bra sighed as she slid her "end call" button and spared a brief glance at Goten.

"I'm sorry for keeping you out so late B-chan." Goten apologized with a sympathetic look on his face. "I didn't expect for us to fall asleep way out here."

Bra shook her head before staring up at him, a smile gracing her lips. "It's alright Goten." she said. "My dad was just really worried about me. Besides, I didn't tell him I was out here alone with you. I do have to head home though because my mom's been worried sick. They thought I was hanging out with..."

Bra grew silent as realization struck her. The same thing soon happened to Goten. Bra was still in a relationship with someone else.

"Greg." he said, the name feeling like acid dripping off his tongue.

"Don't worry about him Goten." Bra reassured him as she gently placed a hand on his knee. "Things were going south between me and Greg anyways. I'll lay him down gently tomorrow."

Goten's eyes widened in surprise at her suggestion. "Are you sure Bra? I mean, imagine what your parents would think if they found out that you and I are...trying to pursue a relationship?"

Bra shrugged. "Who knows Goten? What I do know is that I care about you more than I've cared about anyone in my entire life and I want is to be with you. You and I have worked good being friends for all these years. Let's try being more than friends. I know we can do this."

Goten smiled a Goku-grin before leaning in to give her a quick kiss. "You should head home." he smiled.

"My dad thinks I'm staying with Pan." she reminded him. "I don't suppose..."

Goten laughed as he helped her stand. "Gohan's old cot is still in my room. I'll just move it to the living room and you can stay in there. I'm sure my mom won't mind."

"Thanks Goten."

The two of them smiled at each other before shooting off into the sky to head back to the son home.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****And so ends chapter one. This one's a little sweet and contains Bra x Goten fluff, but the future of this fanfic is going to be an emotional journey that no one will see coming (other than the facts mentioned in the summary). So, feel free to leave a review and I'll see you guys during the next update!**


	2. Savior

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with chapter two and I hope you guys are eager to find out what's going to happen in this chapter. So, let's get on with the disclaimer so you guys can start reading.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own _Dragonball Z_, any of its series, or any of its characters. The plot of this story was made up completely by me, so no stealing!**

* * *

_**"Savior"**_

The afternoon was warm and murky after the rain that occurred that particular morning. Pan, Bra, and Marron were giggling happily when they landed behind the coffee shop to avoid being spotted by their fellow students.

The three girls were in their freshman year of college and they didn't want to live with a bad reputation for the rest of their college experience.

Bra looked around for any signs of students and nodded when the coast was clear. The three of them then made their entrance onto the campus quad. Pan and Marron instantly began gabbing about a new reality show that had premiered the previous night on television. Bra didn't join in on the conversation. Her mind was busy going over different ways she could tell Greg that she wanted to end things between them.

Pan stopped talking mid-sentence when she spied the aqua-haired girl with a look of conflict on her face. "Bra, are you okay?" she asked her as she waved a hand in front of her face.

Bra jumped out of her thoughts and smiled sheepishly at her friends. "Sorry guys, I was spaced out for a while there."

Marron smiled as a particular thought crossed her mind. "So Bra, where were you last night? Trunks said you never went home last night."

Pan raised an eyebrow. "You didn't? What's the big idea Bra? Were you...at Greg's last night?"

Bra raised her hands in defense as she shook her head quickly. "No you guys, I wasn't with Greg last night. I was...with Goten."

Marron suddenly squealed excitedly as she jumped up and down. "You guys talked about your feelings didn't you?"

A deep red blush ran across Bra's cheeks as she nodded quickly. Marron and Pan began squealing with delight as they embraced their friend in a hug.

"I'm so happy for the two of you." Pan said. "You were **so **made for each other."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Bra said with a smile. "So...that's where I was last night. He and I fell asleep out in the forest."

"Speaking of my Uncle Goten," Pan said as she pointed in front of them, "here he comes now."

Bra blushed as she walked away from her friends towards the guy she'd recently confessed her feelings to. "Hi." she greeted him shyly as she pulled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Mind if we chat for a bit?"

"Of course not." Goten smiled as they walked over to a nearby bench.

Pan looked at Marron. The two of them giggled before walking off towards the library.

"I'm guessing you told them?" Goten said as he swung his right leg over his left.

Bra nodded. "They're really happy for us." she said.

"So is your brother, surprisingly." Goten laughed. "I told him earlier."

"Looks like we're almost completely out in the open." she smiled as he grabbed hold of her hand gently.

A breeze blew quickly lifting Bra's colored tresses up into the wind, the scent of her lavender shampoo filling Goten's nostrils. Just as he prepared to lean in and give her a kiss, he stiffened. Greg's ki was approaching. Bra noticed the change in his demeanor and looked around for the cause of it. She frowned when she spied Greg approaching. The male raised an eyebrow when he spotted Bra and Goten sitting with their hands entwined.

"Morning babe." he greeted warmly. Goten flinched as the name passed through his lips.

Bra stood to her feet, eager to lay the guy down and get back to Goten. "Hey Greg, let's go grab a coffee. Class doesn't start for half-an-hour."

Greg nodded at her suggestion and wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked off.

"I'm telling him now." Bra mouthed to Goten as she looked over her shoulder. Goten nodded before getting into a more comfortable position on the bench.

Greg held the coffee shop door open for Bra as they walked inside. The quickly found a table beside a large, open-faced window across the room and took their seats. Bra decided to focus on a rabbit that was hopping around outside the window as she ignored the piercing glare Greg was sending her way.

"Do you mind telling me what was going on back there?" he asked her as he fiddled with his straw. Bra continued to ignore him, hoping he'd drop the subject, but this only angered Greg. "**Well**?" Greg demanded as he slammed his fist against the table top. "Would you give me a damn explanation?"

Bra sighed before shooting him an icy glare. "I was sitting with Goten Greg. What else was I doing that was so...offensive to you?"

"It looked like you were letting that spiky-haired moron make a move on you." Greg snapped.

Bra took an aggravated breath before smiling. "You're right. He was."

"How can you say that like you're happy about it?"

"I'm sorry Greg, but...I can't do this anymore. I want to end things between us."

"Say what?"

"Greg, we're drifting apart and you can be so jealous and lest we not forget, persuasive. Goten is kind, caring, and gentle. He'd never do anything to hurt me and he'd protect me with his life. That's way more than I can say about you. The point is, I love him, and nothing you say or do is going to change my feelings. We're over Greg. I hope you can move on like I have."

Bra stood to her feet, preparing to leave, but Greg reached out and grabbed onto her arm with a tight grip. Bra winced in pain as a bruise began to form beneath his hand.

"Ouch Greg!" she shouted as she tried to tug herself free. "Let me go, you're hurting me!"

By this time, several students in the coffee shop could see the dispute and they'd begun whispering amongst themselves as they watched the argument.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Greg snapped. "Now sit back down so we can talk this out."

"No Greg," Bra shouted, "we're over! Now let me go!"

Bra kneed Greg in the stomach. Thank Kami Vegeta had decided to instill a few self-defense techniques into her memory.

Greg released Bra's arm as he doubled over, his arms wrapped securely around his stomach. Bra tried to take advantage of the moment and run, but Greg recovered quickly and grabbed her arm again, pulling her to him. Everyone in the shop began gasping and shouting at the man to let her go, but he wouldn't listen.

"Someone call campus security!" a girl shouted from three tables over.

Bra struggled as she tried to free herself from his grasp, but his hold only tightened, pulling a painful cry from her throat.

"Let her go **now**!" a voice boomed from the doorway. Everyone looked toward the door and gasped when they spied Goten staring at Greg angrily.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" Greg asked.

Goten raised his ki, making the dishes in the room shake. All the other customers in the room began looking around fearfully as they wondered what was going on.

"I'm not going to ask you again." Goten growled. "Let go of my girlfriend!"

Greg smirked. "Fine." he said. "Catch."Goten shifted the aqua-haired heiress in his arms and picked her up before throwing her across the room. Goten gasped before diving and catching her before she slammed into a table. Bra took a sigh of relief before nuzzling her head into his neck.

"You'd better watch yourself Goten." Greg warned him. "I will have her, whether you like it or not."

Goten set Bra on her feet and shot a warning glance at Greg before leading Bra out of the coffee shop. Greg growled as he watched them go."Oh Bra..." he whispered as he took a seat and stared out the window to watch the new lovebirds walking down the sidewalk.

"I'm going to make you pay for leaving me. And by the time I get through with you, no one will look at you the same ever again."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****And so ends chapter two. So, leave me a comment and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. I'll see you guys at the next update!****  
**


	3. Burned

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with the next update and I hope you're all eager to find out what's going to happen next. So, I'm not going to waste time recapping. Let's get on with the disclaimer so you guys can read.**

**Disclaimer:****I do not own _Dragonball Z_, any of its series, or any of its characters. The plot of this story was made up completely by me, so no stealing!**

* * *

**__****"Burned"**

Pan was walking away from the University Hall Building towards the courtyard to meet up with Marron and Goten so they could head to the bowling alley. She'd been needing to speak with her uncle all day since she'd first heard about the coffee shop incident during her first class. She felt a spike in his ki from the library, and that worried her. He could've exposed his true heritage to the whole school! So much for keeping a low profile.

As Pan stepped into the courtyard, she spied Marron seated on a stone bench beneath a huge tree that Goten was leaning against.

"Ready to go guys?" she asked when they spotted her.

They nodded before walking over to her so they could take off into the sky.

"So Uncle Goten," Pan said as they flew towards the bowling alley, "I heard you and Greg got into earlier over Bra. What was that all about?"

Goten looked at the two of them before shrugging. "I just shook him up a little bit. No big deal."

"I felt your ki spike, and that is no big deal. Do you want to expose that we're part alien? You could've seriously hurt him, or worse, you could've killed him!"

"Hey, who said I was going to kill the guy?"

The conversation halted when the three of them felt Bra and Trunks' ki nearing them. They stopped mid-flight to let the two of them catch up.

"Hey guys," Trunks said, "our mom's throwing this huge party to night and you guys have to come."

"That sounds like fun." Marron smiled.

"Yeah, but we have to do all the shopping."

"Shopping beats homework." I say with a shrug.

"Alright then. Pan, you come with me and Marron to buy food and decorations. Goten, you and Bra head over to the music shop to grab a few tracks."

Everyone said their goodbyes before heading their separate ways to gather supplies.

**Music Store**

Bra and Goten landed int he alley behind the CD shop before slipping their hands into each others and heading inside. A DJ was spinning tunes up on a platform and the walls were shaking as the techno song echoed throughout the room.

"What kind of music should we look for?" Goten asked his girlfriend.

"We need a lot of techno music. That's my mom's favorite genre. Besides, it's always fun to dance to."

The two of them looked through the CD racks for about thirty minutes before making their purchases. They ended up leaving the store with two bags filled with CD's. The two of them talked happily as they headed for the alley again.

"Do you think we should tell our parents about us tonight at the party." Bra asked as they levitated up into the air.

Goten shrugged. "If that's where you want to make the announcement." he said. "We should tell them whenever you're ready. I'm not worried about telling my parents, but your parents on the other hand...let's just say this isn't on my top 'to do' list."

Bra giggled as they flew towards Capsule Corp. "Alright then Goten. Let's tell them tonight. Just...make sure you're on guard when we talk to my dad. We have to be on the safe side."

The two of them landed outside of Capsule Corp. within fifteen minutes. Goten smiled goofily at Bra before leaning in for a kiss. Bra gladly accepted the kiss but just as Goten's lips moved towards her neck, she placed a hand against his chest and pushed him away gently.

"Maybe later tiger." she said jokingly. "We need to get this music to my mom and I need to get spruced up for this evening. I am the daughter of Bulma Briefs and I have to look my best at all times."

Goten pretended to pout as they headed into the house.

**Later That Evening****  
**

Music thumped the walls of Capsule Corp. as the back yard was filled with colorful neon lights. There were a few other items that adorned the back patio that only Bulma could afford.

Bra and Goten checked over each others' appearance before heading towards where their parents were seated. Goten swallowed a huge lump in his throat as he stared at Vegeta nervously.

Vegeta looked up and raised an eyebrow as his daughter approached them with the son of his rival.

Pan walked by at that moment and giggled as she headed towards the house. "Good luck." she said in a sing-song tone.

"What's going on?" Vegeta demanded as he sent a glare at Goten, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well daddy," Bra said sweetly to try and soften her father up, "Goten and I need to tell you guys something important. Now, before you make any judgements, I want you to know that this is **our **decision to make. After all, we're both adults and we're capable of making our own decisions."

"Just tell us what's going on sweetheart." Bulma said encouragingly.

Bra and Goten stared at them, keeping suspense in the air. Finally, Goten said something.

"Well, you see...Bra and I are...dating."

Everyone's mouths fell open as they stared at the two young adults After several seconds of silence, Vegeta stood to his feet and clenched his fists at his sides.

"What the hell do you mean you're **dating**!" Vegeta shouted. Goten paled a few shades as he suddenly felt small.

"Daddy," Bra whined, "I already told you that this is **our **decision. I care about Goten so much dad and nothing you or anyone else says or do will change the way I feel."

Vegeta looked like he was about to blow his stack after the words passed through his baby girl's lips. He was about to protest but Bulma grabbed hold of his arm, shutting him up.

"Calm down Vegeta." she said with a roll of her eyes. She then turned to Goten and Bra. "I think it's great that the two of you are together. I'm all for it."

"Me too." Chi Chi said happily. "I'm glad you've finally found a girlfriend with a brain. Bra is much more suited for you than that air head Valesse."

Goten rolled his eyes at the mentioning of his ex.

Goten gave the two lovebirds a thumbs up as he swallowed a mouth full of potato salad. "Congrats you two." he said. "Now son, you have to promise me that you won't let this relationship go to your head. Don't go and change yourself for a girl, because I swear, if you come home and you're suddenly a rocket scientist with thick-rimmed glasses, I'm going to be very upset."

"Trust me dad," Goten laughed, "I'm not going to change like Gohan did. I refuse to be a book nerd with dorky glasses."

Goku stared at Goten as he cocked his head to the right. "Gohan wears glasses?" he asked.

Everyone almost face planted at the grown man's moment of stupidity.

Marron ended up walking up after Goku's latest blunder and tapped Bra on her shoulder. "Hey Bra, do you have Majuub's new cell number? I've been trying toget a hold of him for the past hour to see if he needed directions or help to get here, but I had no idea his number changed."

"I have it in my cell phone," Bra said, "but I left my phone in my room. I'll go ahead and call him for you."

Marron thanked Bra before walking over to her parents. Bra stood on her toes as she gently placed her lips to Goten's cheek.

"Be right back." she said sweetly before skipping off to the house.

Goten watched her go but his eyes moved from her to something that was moving in the bushes. He watched the green shrubbery for a few more seconds, but they remain still.

'Must've been a rabbit.' he thought to himself.

"Alright Goten." Vegeta spoke as he stood to his feet and led the boy away from any eavesdroppers. "We need to have a little chat about you dating my daughter."

Goten laughed nervously as Vegeta led him to the garden shed.

While her boyfriend was busy getting a lecture from her father, Bra was walking through the kitchen. She flipped the lights on and yawned as she walked past the island where a bunch of extra food had been placed just in case Goku and Vegeta managed to eat through the first batch. Bra grabbed a cracker and scooped a little dip onto it before heading for the grand staircase. On her way past the study, she heard rustling and bumping coming from her grandfather's study. Raising an eyebrow suspiciously, she cracked the door open and gasped when she spied Pan on top of the wooden desk with Trunks on top of her, kissing at her neck. The two of them were sweaty and Trunks' dress shirt was lying abandoned on the office chair. Pan's blouse was unbuttoned but it had yet to make its escape from her body. Bra giggled before closing the door and heading up the stairs.

When she opened her door, she was quite surprised that her automatic lights didn't kick on. "Computer," she spoke to the system in her room, "lights on please."

When the automated voice system didn't respond, Bra grew worried. Suddenly a dark shadow flew past her, making her gasp in surprise. Raising her arms defensively, Bra stepped further into her dark room as she tried to sense the ki of any intruder. She was shocked when she didn't sense anyone.

"Who's in here?" she called out into the room as she approached her bed where her phone lay abandoned on the sheets. "I said, who's in here!" she said a little louder. Again, she was answered with silence.

Bra sighed with relief when she reached her bed and took hold of her cell phone. She activated her flashlight app and turned around just as her door slid shut and beeped, signaling that it had been locked. Bra ran to the door and punched her code into the keypad on the wall, desperate to get out, but the door remained shut. She turned around, prepared to retrieve the override remote from her night stand table, but she came face to face with Greg.

"Greg," she shouted, "what on earth are you doing here!"

"I came by to try and convince you to change your mind." he said in a dangerously low voice.

Bra began to back away from him, but he only followed her until her back was against the metal wall.

"I-I already told you," she stammered, "we're through. I left you for Goten. What part of that aren't you understanding?"

Bra shrieked in surprise as Greg's hand moved forward quickly and wrapped around her neck. She began to push her arms against his chest as she struggled against his hold, desperate to free herself.

"G-Greg!" she managed to choke out as he leaned his face closer to hers. He whispered her name, making her shudder in disgust. The smell of liquor was heavy on his breath and his irises were black like coal.

"Oh Bra..." he muttered as he pressed his lips to her cheek bone. "You made a huge mistake by walking away from us. Now...I'm gonna make you pay."

Greg's hand moved from her throat to her arm and he threw her onto her bed with such a great force that her shoulder popped loudly. Bra released an outcry of pain and rolled onto her side and clutched her shoulder, pain coursing through it as she clenched her teeth.

Greg released a maniacal laugh as he approached the bed slowly. Bra sat up quickly and pushed herself back until her backside met the wooden headboard of her king-sized mattress.

"Stay away from me." Bra said, her voice trembling with fear. "I'm warning you."

"Just try and stop me." Greg dared her as he dove onto the bed and pinned her down onto the mattress with her arms above her head. Bra struggled against his hold on her, but he was too heavy as he straddled himself on top of her. Bra began shaking with fear as she screamed. She knew what the sick bastard was going to do and she was willing to do anything to get herself out of his clutches.

As she shrieked again, Greg punched her across her face, silencing her as she tried to steady her vision and ignore the throbbing pain in the side of her head.

"P-please..." she muttered as her vision slowly began to fade in and out. "Let me...go..."

"Not another word." Greg warned her as he struck her again. This time, Bra was knocked into unconsciousness, left a helpless victim to her attacker.

**Back Yard**

"And if the two of you have any desire to show affection in public," Vegeta continued ranting, "I'd better not be a member of the audience. Do I make myself clear?"

Goten nodded his head, signaling that he understood. Or maybe he was just trying to pleased the pissed-off prince of the Saiyan race.

The boy's attention was suddenly averted from Vegeta's speech towards the house. There was a sudden spike in Bra's ki, but it suddenly lowered to a dangerous level. Bra was either sleeping or she was unconscious and that worried Goten. When he felt her ki spike and plummet again, Goten began to panic.

"Are you listening to me boy?" Vegeta shouted.

"Vegeta," Goten said frantically, "something's wrong with Bra!"

Vegeta raised an eyebrow questioningly. "What are you talking about?"

"It's her ki Vegeta. Don't you sense that?"

Vegeta looked towards the house and searched for the ki of his youngest child. When he sensed how low it was, his eyes widened with worry.

"Let's go." he said as he took off running for the house. Goten followed closely behind as the two of them ran through the sliding patio doors. As they neared the stairs, Pan and Trunks were coming out of Dr. Briefs' office.

"Uh, hey dad. Hey Goten." Trunks said as he watched them approaching the staircase. "Where are you two going in such a hurry?"

"Something's going on with Bra." Goten explained as they took off up the stairs. Suddenly growing worried, Pan and Trunks followed up after them.

When they reached Bra's door, they could hear things falling over and an insane laugh coming from the other side of the door. Vegeta began to frantically punch in her bedroom code, but the door wouldn't open.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Trunks shouted. "Get that door open now!"

"Bra, can you hear me?" Goten shouted as he slammed his fists against the locked door.

"It won't open." Vegeta said.

"Then let's try another tactic." Pan said as she gathered an energy attack in her hands. Vegeta and the other two stepped away from the door as Pan blasted it down, but when the smoke cleared up, there was no one in the room.

The room was a complete wreck with curtains on the floor and rubble and dust floating throughout the room. The blankets from Bra's bed were lying all around the room. The mirror above her vanity had been smashed to pieces along with several bottles of perfume. Both of her bedside table lamps were broken as well. One of them on the bed. The thing that scared everyone the most was the sight of the outfit Bra had been wearing earlier. It was lying abandoned on the floor beside the bed, the bottom covered with blood.

"Oh my God." Pan whispered as she covered her mouth. Tears were in her eyes as she and the others looked around the room in horror.

Goten's eyes remained fixated on a pool of blood that was in the center of the mattress.

"W-where is she?" Trunks asked as he stepped into the room and opened up both her closet doors in hopes of finding his sister alive.

Goten glared at the open window that led out to her balcony. He and Vegeta stepped through the sliding French-styled doors and glared at the small puddles of blood that led to the railing. Bra wasn't just missing from her room, she was missing from the compound.

"Vegeta," Goten said, "go stop the party."

"This is my daughter that's missing." he growled. "I don't intend to do anything."

"Yeah, well I don't want to be the one to tell Bulma that someone attacked and kidnapped your daughter."

Vegeta stared at him. He was absolutely right. Bulma was his mate, therefore, it was his responsibility to tell her about their child. "What do you intend to do?" he asked him.

"I'm going to take Trunks, Marron, and Pan on a search. Bra's ki is so dangerously low that I can't even pinpoint it. It's going to take a lot of effort to find her."

"I'll join in the search when I've finished doing my part." Vegeta said as he levitated over the railing towards the party.

"Where could she be?" Pan said as she and Trunks stepped out onto the patio.

"I don't know Pan." Goten sighed. "But wherever she is, we have to find her."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****And so ends another chapter. So, what did you think of it? Let me know in the comments section and wait patiently for the next review. See you next time guys!**


	4. Waking Up

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter and I'm so pleased with how well this story has turned out so far. I just wanna stop and take the time to say thank you to those of you who've been reviewing and lending me support and suggestions on how to improve my story. It really means a lot to me and my reviewers' opinions are the inspiration for me to continue writing. So thank you. Now, on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own _Dragonball Z_, any of its series, or any of its characters. The plot of this story was made up completely by me, so no stealing!**  


* * *

_**"Waking**_** Up"**

Trunks, Pan, Marron and Goten were floating above West City with fear in their hearts as they desperately tried to locate the missing heiress of Capsule Corporation. Bra had officially been missing for over an hour and judging by the amount of blood they'd found in her bedroom earlier, she wasn't going to be in too good of shape when they'd find her.

Goten was internally panicking at the thought of them not finding her. Her ki was so low that they could barely sense it. That factor alone was making it difficult to find her. His mind was screaming out the possibility that she could be dead, but his heart was telling him otherwise. There was just a sliver of up that his blue-haired princess was still alive.

"Who do you think took her?" Marron asked, breaking the silence that had been following them for the past forty-five minutes.

"My bet is Greg." Pan said as she wiped profusely at the tears that were streaming down her face. "He was furious with her after she dumped him earlier today. What do you think Uncle Goten?"

Goten sighed as thoughts of the previous encounter filled his mind. "Now that you mention it, he is a prime suspect. He did say he'd make her pay when we left the coffee shop earlier."

"Why didn't you same something about that sooner?" Trunks demanded angrily. "We should've checked that bastard's house first and foremost. If I found out that he's responsible for this, I swear I'm gonna-"

"Trunks, take it easy." Marron said, trying to calm the lavender-haired Saiyan down. "You don't want to do anything you're going to regret."

"If he's hurt my sister, I definitely won't regret it."

"Alright," Pan said, "Marron and I will go and check Greg's house. You two continue searching for Bra's ki."

Goten nodded as the two girls took off in a different direction. "Let's check all of Greg's usual hangouts." Goten suggested. "We're bound to find him somewhere he likes to go on a Friday night."

Trunks nodded before the two of them headed for the roller rink.

After twenty minutes of searching for Greg, Trunks' cell phone began to ring just as he and Goten were stepping out of the local bar. When Trunks saw Pan's name on the caller I.D., he answered immediately.

"Hello?" he answered the phone. His eyes went wide with worry as the sound of Pan crying hysterically reached his ears.

"Trunks, you and Uncle Goten need to get to West Side Park immediately. Please, hurry!"

Trunks ended the call and looked at his friend who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "We have to go to the park Goten. The girls have found something."

**West Side Park**

Trunks and Goten landed in the center of the park near the fountain when the spied Marron and Pan sitting on its ledge. The two of them were crying when they approached them.

"What's going on?" Trunks asked worriedly as he ran to comfort the two girls.

Pan covered her mouth as she tried to calm down. "We...found her." she said sadly.

Goten looked at them frantically. "Where is she?"

"We called the hospital." Marron said as she pointed at a bush just on the other side of the fence. "We didn't want to move her until we found out the extent of her injuries."

"Why aren't you with her making sure she's okay?" Trunks demanded.

Marron sighed. "It was too much to take in." she admitted. "You guys...she was raped."

Goten's heart sunk at the blonde's words and he instantly ran to the bush where they'd pointed to earlier. At the sight of Bra lying naked in a pool of blood, her skin paled and her once vibrant hair filled with dark red blood, he looked away and shuddered before bending over to heave on the other side of the bush.

"How bad is it?" Trunks whispered to Pan as tears burned at the corner of his eyes.

"It's awful..." Pan said. "Trunks...what if she doesn't make it through this?"

"Don't say things like that!" Trunks snapped as he grabbed her face gently and kissed her forehead. "My sister...she's tough like my dad. She'll make it through this."

"How do you know?" Marron asked. "I mean...you haven't even seen her. Trunks, I've seen a lot of horrible things being that we're always under attack by some outside force, but I've never seen anything as gruesome as this."

"She'll pull through." Trunks said, more for himself than for the two girls. "She just has to."

After five more minutes of waiting, an ambulance had shown up with two patrol cars right behind it. The officers took their statements as the paramedics looked over Bra's damaged body.

"She's alive." a paramedic said to the group of four as the other two medics loaded her body into the back of the ambulance. "Just barely though. Whoever did this to her was intending to kill her."

"Will she be alright?" Trunks asked worriedly. The medic stared at them sadly.

"I don't know." she said. "Only time will tell."

"Can I ride along?" Goten asked. She nodded and led him to the truck.

"We'll get a hold of everyone back at Capsule Corp. and meet you there." Marron said as the doors to the ambulance closed. The truck then sped off towards the hospital.

**Bra's POV  
**

I could hear Greg's evil laughter echoing throughout my head as I sat there in a pool of darkness. With every laugh, it grew louder. It was so dark and so cold and I was beyond terrified as I wondered what had happened to me.

The last thing I remember was being pinned to my bed after being struck across the face twice. A lamp had been smashed over my head and I could barely think straight. There was a heavy pressure on me, my new dress had been torn, and Greg had been laughing maniacally as he tore into me again, and again, and again.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when a heavy hand rests on my shoulder. I swallow hard before slowly turning around to look the owner of the hand in the face. When I spy Greg, I scream.

"Bra? Bra, wake up!" I hear a feminine voice shouting from somewhere in the darkness. I turned away from Greg and spied a white light in the distance. I began to run as fast as my legs could carry me as I desperately tried to reach that light. The female's voice grew increasingly louder as I neared it. I looked over my shoulder and screamed when I spied Greg chasing after me.

"You'll never get away from me!" he shouted. "Wherever you'll go, I will be there!"

I shook my head as tears poured from my eyes and I continued to run as the white light grew and enveloped the darkness around me.

**End POV**

Bra sat up quickly and screamed as tears rolled down her cheeks. A nurse who had been in the room checking over her vitals had her hands on her shoulders as she tried to calm the hysterical girl down.

When Bra finally realized that Greg was nowhere near her, she stopped screaming and began to pant as she tried to catch her breath. The nurse began rubbing her hand on her back in soothing motions as she whispered calming things to the girl.

Bra squeezed her eyes shut tightly but opened them again, relieved that she was out of that nightmare.

"Everything's going to be alright now." the nurse said reassuringly. "That man isn't here. Greg can't hurt you anymore."

Bra nodded as she blinked a few more tears free. She then threw her arms around the nurse's torso and began crying audibly again.

Twenty minutes later, Bra was sitting in her hospital bed with her arms wrapped tightly around her waist as she rocked back and forth. All was quiet, minus the annoying beeping of the heart monitor that was nearby.

Bra felt disgusted with herself as she stared down at the white sheets that were covering her scarred legs. She felt so unsafe and dirty. The nurse had explained to her earlier that it was only natural for rape victims to feel that way after being attacked.

Bra was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear the door to her room open. However, she did look up when she heard Goten speak.

"Thank God you're awake." he said with relief.

Bra looked up as tears filled her eyes. Goten was instantly by her side and he pulled her into his arms, hugging her close and kissing her hair in a comforting motion.

"It's okay." he said. "I'm here now Bra and I won't let anyone ever hurt you again. I promise."

Bra wanted so badly to believe him, but after everything that had happened to her, she wasn't so sure he could keep his promise. Could he really protect her from Greg?

"I'm so sorry..." she muttered into his shoulder. "If only I'd been more aware of my surroundings...none of this should have happened."

"No Bra, don't go blaming yourself. Everything that happened was Greg's fault. How could you have possibly known that he was going to plan a sneak attack on you?"

Goten raised an eyebrow when he felt Bra stiffen in his arms at the sound of Greg's name. He stared down at her as he took in her reaction.

"Bra, I really hate to ask this, but do you...know where Greg went after he hurt you?"

Bra sat there in silence as though she were contemplating whether to say anything or not. Finally, she shook her head.

"I have no idea where he went." she admitted. "I sort of blacked out after the whole experience. How long have I been out for?"

"Two days." Goten said with a sigh. "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up."

"That's longer than I thought. After all, the last thing I remember was Greg...well, you know."

"Yeah, I do. Everyone's been worried sick about you, especially Trunks. He feels responsible for Greg getting to you because he and Pan were both in the house when the attack happened and he failed to notice your ki plummet."

"I know he was in the house." Bra said as she lifted her head and rested it on his shoulder. Goten wrapped and arm around her waist as she continued speaking. "I kind of saw the two of them in my grandpa's study in the middle of...something."

Goten laughed as her cheeks reddened. His face grew serious soon after though. "I've been trying so hard to convince Trunks that none of what happened was his fault but he won't listen to me. He's beating himself up over this pretty bad. I hope he lets it go eventually. It's not good to let stuff eat at your mind and heart like that."

Bra nodded in agreement. "I don't blame him for being upset over this whole thing. Trunks is my older brother and he's always felt the need to protect me from any form of danger. When we were little, he used to refer to himself as my guardian. I thought he was silly for saying things like that, but now...I know that he takes the whole role seriously."

Goten smiled. "That's a role that all older siblings take on in their younger siblings' lives. They always feel the need to protect them from danger. That's how Gohan is with me. After all, he was the only father-figure I had when I was growing up. Don't get me wrong, my dad is a great father now that he's in my life, but when I was younger, Gohan and my mom were all I had. I admire Gohan for filling dad's shoes."

As Goten finished his story, he kissed Bra on her forehead. "Listen Bra, I know that I wasn't there for you the night you were attacked...but hear this and listen well. I swear on my life that I will always protect you. I won't let Greg hurt you or let anyone else hurt you in that way ever again."

Bra smiled as she cupped his face and pressed her lips to his gently. Their lips moved slowly as though they were doing a lyrical ballet as the smoothly glided and moved against each others' in perfect syncopation as though they'd been choreographed to do so. The kiss ended a few seconds later and Goten stared at Bra worriedly.

"I don't want to hurt you." he admitted sadly. "You've been through so much and...the doctor explained to me and the others how fragile rape victims can be and how hard it is for them to open up again."

"Goten..." she said. "It's okay. My parents raised me to be strong after all. Although I'm always going to feel permanently scarred because of what Greg did to me...I know that you have to power to help me heal."

Goten smiled before leaning in and taking her lips captive once more. Somewhere along the line, his lips moved from hers to her neck where he placed gentle kisses in the crook before moving up to kiss her jaw line. The two of them suddenly found themselves in a passionate moment beneath the stark-white sheets of Bra's hospital bed, her gown undone and his sweatpants abandoned on the tiled floor.

Goten was going to help his blue-haired princess heal. He was going to help her get past all the hurt and pain Greg had caused her. Most importantly, he was going to make her feel like the beautiful woman he saw her has, one kiss and one thrust at a time.

**The Next Morning****  
**

Bra's eyes opened slowly as light of a brand new day filtered through the metal blinds that were covering a large glass window. The lamp was still shining brightly from its place on the nightstand table and the TV was still on like Goten had left it the night before.

Thinking of the spiky-haired man who had helped her heal somewhat, Bra looked over her shoulder and smiled at Goten who was sleeping peacefully, his face resembling a small child's. His chest was fully exposed and glistening as Bra stared admiringly at the six-pack of abs that adorned his midsection, thoughts of the previous evening filling her mind. Bra nuzzled her head into his chest as she pulled the sheets over the two of them to hide their current state of dress. She took a deep breath and smiled inwardly. She had to admit, even though she still felt disgusting and undeserving of his love, Goten still made her feel like she was worth something.

Suddenly, Bra giggled as she felt Goten's fingers running over her back, tickling her skin. She lifted her head from his chest just in time for him to kiss her forehead sweetly.

"Good morning." he said with a smile.

"Morning." she greeted him with a happy, tired look in her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, his happiness turning to worry.

Bra sighed and blew a gust of air, making her bangs move. "Better, in a way...but I still feel so...empty and useless. Greg overpowered me Goten and he made me this way. I felt so weak because there was nothing I could do to stop him. I tried to fight him off, I really did!"

"Hey," Goten said as he kissed her forehead, noticing that tears were threatening to form once again, "Greg was just a tad stronger than you Bra. There's nothing you could've done about that. You tried to stop him though, and that's what really mattered.

Bra nodded before shifting uncomfortably. Goten looked down at her worriedly as she placed a hand to her back. She was in pain.

"I am so sorry." he apologized. "It really was to soon for s to-"

"It's alright." Bra said as she put a finger to his lips, cutting him off. "Yes, it was too soon for us to be so intimate, but...you made me feel loved again. That's all that really matters to me."

Goten smiled as she curled up against him. They lay their in silence as Bra listened to his heart pounding beneath his chest.

Finally, Goten spoke. "I'm kind of hungry." he admitted. "I'm going to grab a bit to eat and let everyone know that you're awake. I'm pretty sure they're all dying to see you. Would you like me to grab you something while I'm out?"

"No thanks, but I would like you to answer a question for me."

"Shoot." he said with a smile as he got out of bed and began to dress himself.

"Why were you the only one who came when I woke up? I assumed that my parents would've been the first ones to see me."

"Your parents usually come by in the day time. As for me...I haven't left here since the paramedics brought you here. I've been worried sick about you and I just wanted to be sure you were going to be alright."

Bra smiled. "Thanks. Now, go ahead and eat. Hurry back."

Goten laughed before kissing her cheek and heading out the room. Bra sighed as she sat up to gather her clothing and get herself together for the day.

**Two Hours Later****  
**

Bulma and Vegeta walked through the sliding glass doors of the hospital in silence as they headed towards the elevators. Nervousness gripped Bulma's heart as the elevator made its ascent to the second floor of the hospital. For the first time in two days, their daughter was awake and was doing just fine. What a relief.

When the two of them reached Bra's door, they walked in without hesitating. Goten was seated in a chair beside Bra's bed staring at some crime show on the flat screen television that was positioned on the wall. He looked up when Vegeta cleared his throat.

He waved in greeting but put his finger to his lips to ask for silence before pointing to a sleeping Bra who was lying peacefully in her bed. Tears filled Bulma's eyes as she walked over to the daughter who resembled her in more ways than one as she brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her face.

"I thought you said she was awake." Bulma said sadly before kissing her daughter's forehead.

"She was awake for a while. I stayed here last night and the nurse came and got me around midnight telling me she had woken up in hysterics."

"You stayed here last night?" Vegeta asked as he sent him a terrifying glare.

"I slept in this chair Vegeta." Goten said quickly as he put his hands up in defense. Vegeta looked him over before folding his arms across his chest and returning to his normal stature.

"She fell asleep a little over an hour ago." Goten continued. "The nurse said she suffered a concussion when Greg struck her with that lamp, so I'm guessing she'll be sleeping an awful lot."

Everyone was pulled from the conversation as Bra called out to her mother in a cracked voice.

Bulma looked down and smiled at the sight of her daughter staring back up at her, sleep heavy in her eyes.

"Bra!" she exclaimed. "Oh sweetheart, thank Kami you're alright. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine." she said quietly. She suddenly turned her attention to her father. "Hi daddy." she said nervously before looking down at her sheets.

Vegeta looked at her and nodded before taking a deep breath. "Bra, the police need to question you about Greg." he said straightforwardly.

Bra's eye widened at the mentioning of Greg's name and for some reason, she began shaking.

"Vegeta," Bulma snapped, "no is not the time! She's still in a traumatized state for Pete's sake! Don't bring him up1"

"Bulma," he growled, "she needs to talk to the police so they can help us find that mongrel and get him behind bars!"

Bulma clenched her fists at her sides as she stormed over to her husband. "Why don't you and the others try to find him like you find everyone else? Don't you sense their ki or whatever it is you call it?"

"Don't you think we've tried that?" Vegeta said. "We can't locate it at all, so we're gonna have to rely on these stupid cops for help. I swear, when I find Greg, I'm going to tear him limb from limb!"

"Stop it!" Bra shouted. "I don't want to talk about this anymore!"

Vegeta and Bulma stop yelling and look at their daughter, surprised at her outburst.

"I'm sorry Bra." Bulma apologized. "We got a little carried away."

Vegeta scoffed before exiting the room. "I'm going to Kakarot's to check on any leads." he called over his shoulder.

"I'm going to go and talk to the nurse about any pain medications you'll need." Bulma said before making a hasty exit behind him.

Bra knew better. She knew her parents were actually going to continue their fight out of earshot.

She sighed before looking down at her hands. "I hate it when my parents fight." she said. "They always draw unnecessary attention to themselves."

Goten smiled before taking a seat beside her on the bed. "I have an idea." he spoke. She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Bra, would you like to go out into the courtyard and get some fresh air?"

Bra nodded before grinning. "I'd love that Goten."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****And so ends another chapter. So, leave a review and let me know what you thought. I'll see you guys during the next update!**


	5. Dig a Hole

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with chapter five and I hope you guys are eager to find out what's going to happen next. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and for the comment on Bra being willing to submit to being intimate after just being raped, not all rap victims are fragile and broken after going through an ordeal. Many are, but hey, Bra's the child of Vegeta. She's got to have a different kind of emotional strength than other girls. Now, on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own _Dragonball Z_, any of its series, or any of its characters. The plot of this story was made up completely by me, so no stealing!**

* * *

**__****"Dig a Hole"**

After waking up two days after the worst night of her life, Bra was instantly showered with love and support from all of her family and friends. She was given even more support when she was released from the hospital three days later.

As she got dressed to leave the hospital, Bra was saddened by how much healing her body was going to have to go through in order to get back into its A-game mode. She had scrapes and deep cuts on her legs along with bruises. Her back, thighs, stomach, and arms were also decorated with an array of blue and purple bruises along with a few other cuts. Her right elbow had been skinned, her lip was healing after being split open, her black eye had settled into a pale purple, she had a few cuts here and there on her face, and she had a nasty scar on the back of her head that would take years to heal after being hit with that lamp.

Bra still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Goten still found her attractive because in her mind, all of those injuries on pale, once pretty skin was hideous. He'd never tell her that she wasn't beautiful though and she knew it. The guy was so in love with her that he only saw her for her inner beauty.

A few days after being released from the hospital, Bra was sitting in her new bedroom. She'd insisted on being moved out of her old room out of fear that she'd remember all the terrible things Greg had done to her. So, being the rich genius she was, Bulma renovated a spare room in the house by knocking out the wall of the room beside it to make it bigger before adding new carpets, a splash of turquoise paint to the walls, a new security system, and an entire new furniture set for her daughter.

Bra was seated on her plush king-sized mattress as she added a coat of purple nail polish to her fingernails. Several thoughts began swimming through her head as she re-dipped the brush.

Her parents hadn't been speaking to each other since their fight at the hospital to avoid arguing in front of her again. Although she hated that they weren't speaking, she was grateful that they were doing it to bring her happiness.

Trunks would only speak to her briefly and he couldn't look her in the eye. He still felt so much guilt over not being able to protect her from Greg and it was killing her to watch him beat up on himself. Marron and Pan stop by everyday to check on her and fill her in on everything she'd been missing out on. They never showed her pity so they could make her feel as though nothing life-altering had happened to her.

As for Goten, he was as sweet as he could be. He spent so much time with her so they could develop heir relationship and so he could help her heal. He'd bring her delicious pastries that Chi Chi was learning how to cook, he'd watch movies with her, tell her stories, and sometimes, he'd just hold her comfortingly, reminding her of the promise he'd made to keep her safe.

Even though things were starting to look up for her, Bra was still living her life in fear. Vegeta and Goku had been trying desperately to locate Greg's ki, but their searching was getting them nowhere. It was almost like the guy had vanished off the face of the earth.**  
**

Bra could never sit in silence for too long or she'd start to imagine things. When she'd close her eyes, she'd see him or she'd relive the nightmare he'd put her through. When the room was quiet, she'd swear up and down that she could hear him laughing. He haunted her dreams every night making her jump from her sleep with screams echoing off the wall.

Bra jumped out of her thoughts when a knock sounded at her door.

"Come in." she called out as she cleared her throat. The door opened revealing Vegeta. "Hi daddy. What's going on?"

Vegeta walked into the room and leaned against the wall as the door slid shut and locked. He folded his arms across his chest before speaking.

"Bra...I know you've been going through hell these past couple of days, but princess...I need you to tell me everything you can remember about the attack. How else can I ensure that you're going to be safe?"

Bra looked down at her freshly painted nails as she took a shaky breath. A voice appeared in her head, and whispered for her to remain silent. She obliged to its request and looked up at her father.

"I'm sorry daddy...but I can't talk about it."

Vegeta's brow narrows, making him look extremely made. "What do you mean you **can't **talk about it?" he demanded. "You have the information we need so you need to start talking. This isn't some sort of a game Bra. That bastard hurt **my **daughter and committed a serious crime. He should get the needle for what he did to you. Better yet, I should blast him to oblivion for laying a finger on you!"

Bra blinked a few tears free as she watched her father express his anger towards the boy. "I'm sorry daddy. I just can't tell you."

Vegeta stared at her in disbelief before throwing his hands up and making an exit.

Bra sniffed a few times before falling onto her back and staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry dad." she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

**Two Days Later****  
**

When Bra was allowed to go back to school, Bulma was very nervous. After all, the entire student body was aware of what had happened to her daughter, and she didn't want her to be questioned or overwhelmed because of that factor. Greg still hadn't been found and that also worried Bulma. What if he showed up on campus?

Trunks decided to drive his sister to school just in case that sort of thing happened. Bra glanced at her brother every now and again as he sped down the highway towards the university, not bothering to speak or look at her. The least he could've done was turn on the radio.

Trunks' knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tight and there was an awkward amount of tension filling the vehicle. When his car stopped by the curb and Bra opened the door, she looked back at her brother.

"Thanks for the ride." she said as she reached for her bag. He nodded without bothering to look at her. "Look Trunks...I hate that you can't look me in the eye, or talk to me for that matter. What I'm trying to say is...don't let what Greg did to me keep you from being the good brother that I know you can be. Okay?"

Trunks didn't respond, so Bra shrugged before slamming the car door shut. Trunks then sped off, leaving her at the main entrance.

As Bra began walking onto campus, she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She stopped walking and gasped as she laid a hand on her stomach. Just what was going on?

"Yoo hoo, Bra!" a voice came from behind her.

Bra sighed at the recognition of the voice and she turned around, a fake smile plastered to her face.

"Valeese." she said formally as Goten's ex-girlfriend approached her with two other girls that Bra recognized from her physics class. "What can I do for you?"

Valeese looked the girl over carefully before moving her eyes back to Bra's. "I just wanted to see how you're doing." she said with a shrug. "I heard about what happened between you and Greg. I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" Bra asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Go on living as though none of it happened. I feel **so **bad for poor Goten. After all, he's dating a disgusting little-"

"Is there a problem over here?" Pan's voice came from their right. All the girls turned and frowned when they spied Goten's niece approaching with Marron. The two of them stopped by the gathered group of girls and Pan glared daggers at Valeese.

"Look Valeese," she snapped, "Bra has **no **desire to speak with you or anyone about what happened between you and Greg. So if you know what's good for you, you'll keep your smart-ass comments to yourself or you're going to have a date with my fist!"

Valeese glared at Pan before glancing at her two followers. "Let's go girls." she said with a flip of her hair. The three of them then walked off.

"Thanks." Bra said as she touched her forehead. She was really starting to feel sick.

"Don't...mention it..." Pan said as she noticed her friend's look of discomfort. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm alright guys. Look, I've got to get to my physics class. I'm so far behind and I need to ask my professor for a little extra time."

"Okay." Pan said as the aqua-haired princess made a hasty exit.

"Is she alright?" Marron asked as Bra disappeared. "She didn't look so good."

Pan shrugged before the two of them headed off towards the coffee shop.

**UHB: Physics Clas****s**

Bra walked into Professor Wang's class and took a deep breath as she tried to overcome the nausea that was bothering her. She took a few wobbily steps over to a desk at the front of the room and plopped down before resting her head on her desk. Something didn't feel right and she knew she should see a doctor. The nausea was a recent development, but the pain in her stomach wasn't going away.

Bra turned her head to the right when she heard Valeese and her two friends giggling as they walked past. They sat behind her whispering about Kami knows what, but Bra was in no mood for their antics.

Just as the lesson was about to start, Bra felt a heavy wave of nauseousness and quickly excused herself before running from the room. When she reached the restroom, she flung the first stall door open and crashed onto her knees in front of the porcelain toilet bowl as she emptied the content of her breakfast and a little extra stomach acid into it. When she'd finished, she coughed a few times before weakly reaching her hand up to pull the lever. She mumbled something as she rested her head on the toilet seat.

Suddenly, the stall door opened, making her jump in surprise. Bra slowly turned her head and frowned when she spied Professor Chang.

"Are you alright?" the older woman asked her.

Bra shook her head. "I'm so sorry for running out of your lecture like that. It's just that I-"

"Is there someone I can call to take you home?" she cut her off.

Bra sighed. "Um, yes. My boyfriend Goten doesn't have class for another two hours. He's usually hanging around the computer lab right about now." Bra reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone and scrolled through it until she reached his name. She then handed the phone to her professor.

As the educator left the stall, Bra felt another wave of nauseousness hit her and placed her head back over the toilet for round two.

**Ten Minutes Later****  
**

When Goten had received the phone call from Bra's professor, he'd immediately rushed to the university hall. He found Bra sitting in the lounge area with her head on the arm of the couch she was sitting on. He walked over to her and took a seat beside her before placing a hand on her back. Bra looked up, surprised by the sudden contact, and managed to smile weakly. Goten gasped when he took in her sickly appearance. He was amazed she was still awake.

"What's going on?" he asked her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"No Goten, I'm not feeling okay. I feel awful. I think it's the new pain medication I had to start taking today. I wasn't feeling like this up until I took it."

"Well, let's get you home so your mom can check you out then. I want to be sure it isn't something more serious."

Bra nodded as he stood and helped her onto her feet. Her legs were so weak that she collapsed against him. Realizing that she probably wasn't going to be doing too much walking, Goten scooped her up in his arms bridal style and carried her out of the building before shooting off into the sky towards Capsule Corp.

**30 Minutes Later: Capsule Corporation**

Goten was sitting beside Bra in the infirmary of Bulma's lab, holding his girlfriend's hand while she slept beside him. She'd gotten sick twice when they'd first arrived and she'd fallen asleep after Bulma gave her medicine to help keep her food down.

Bulma stepped into the room, clipboard in hand, and smiled at Goten. "Hey Goten, thanks for bringing her in. I want to make sure this isn't something serious before I send her back to the hospital. You can go ahead and had back to school if you'd like? I promise, I'll call as soon as I can make a diagnosis."

Goten nodded as he stood to his feet. He looked at Bra for a few lingering moments and pressed his lips to her forehead. They warmed up instantly when they made contact with her skin. She definitely had a fever.

After thanking Bulma and reassuring himself that Bra was going to be fine, Goten headed back to the university.

**Four Hours Later: Rocket Burger**

Pan, Marron, and Goten were sitting in a booth in the back of Rocket Burger, the latest fast food restaurant on campus, while they chugged down their milkshake. Pan was telling a story about a chemistry test she'd taken earlier that day. She was so angry over her performance and she couldn't stop rambling about it, that is until someone turned the television set up in the restaurant. The title of the news segment grabbed all three of their attentions.

"Stripped of color." the red-headed reporter spoke. "The search is still on after two weeks for twenty three-year-old Gregory Jones. A few weeks ago, the young man snuck into a private party that was taking place at the Capsule Corporation, home of the infamous Bulma Briefs and her tabloid-attracting family. Somehow, Greg got the twenty-year-old daughter of the empire's queen, Bra Briefs, alone and he raped her and beat her to the point of near-death. He left her body abandoned in a local park where she was later found by a group of friends. The young girl was hospitalized several days after the incident but she has been released to her parents. Her parents have refused to speak publicly on the subject, but Bulma did leave us a message. Her daughter is doing just fine and she's recovering quite well in spite of her severe injuries. However, there is another problem. Bra refuses to speak to anyone regarding her attack. Many people believe that she knows where Greg disappeared to, but I-"

The television screen suddenly went black, earning sounds of disapproval from several customers. Everyone looked up and spied Pan standing on the counter, her finger still on the power button.

"What the hell are you doing?" someone shouted. "We were watching that!"

"This program has officially been cancelled." Pan declared angrily as she jumped down from the counter. "That girl that everyone is making a news story out of is my best friend and she's already going through enough hell without all of you knowing the intimate details of her personal life! It's none of your damn business what happened to her!"

Pan looked at Goten and Marron. "Let's go." she commanded as she stormed out of the restaurant.

Goten and Marron exchanged glances before leaving their two-dollar tip and following behind Pan, leaving the restaurant and the stunned customers behind.

**Son Residence**

"I can't take it anymore Uncle Goten." Pan said in frustration as she collapsed on Chi Chi's new couch. "The news reporters, the tabloids, the gossip...it's driving me insane, but at the same time, I can't help but wonder the same thing they're all wondering. Does Bra really know where Greg is? If she does know, why won't she tell us?"

Marron dropped her book bag on the floor before taking a seat next to Goten on the loveseat. "I honestly think she does know where he is." she spoke. "Have either of you noticed that she always changes the subject or she can't look you in the eye if you ask her where he is? Maybe she's protecting his whereabouts because he threatened to kill her or something?"

Goten sighed as he closed his eyes. "I'd like to ask her myself, but Bulma's still running tests on her. When she gives me the okay to go back, I'll ask Bra where he is and I won't stop until I get an answer. He's going to pay for what he did to her."

The conversation was suddenly interrupted as the front door swung open revealing Chi Chi running into the house with an armful of groceries.

"Mom?" Goten said as he stood to his feet. "What's going on?"

"Yeah grandma," Pan said, "you look like you just saw a ghost."

Chi Chi kicked the door shut with her foot before dropping to her knees. Goten quickly ran to his mother's aid and checked her over while Marron and Pan took the groceries into the kitchen. After helping her onto her feet, Goten then led his mother into her favorite room of the house and helped her take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Are you alright Chi Chi?" Marron asked as she helped Pan put the groceries into their perspective places.

Chi Chi looked up at the young adults and laughed in disbelief. "Am I alright? Am I **alright**! No, I'm not alright! I told Goku to take care of those stupid wild boars last week, but he obviously didn't hear a word I said! I was chased by two of them in the hover car on my way home!"

Goten and Pan bit their lower lips to contain their laughter. This was a frequent occurrence with Chi Chi.

"Look mom," Goten said with a cough to keep his laughter hidden, "the next time you decide to go shopping, you should take either me or dad with you o you won't have to outrun those nasty boars all by yourself."

Chi Chi took a deep breath and smiled at her son. "Are yo free tomorrow?"

Goten shook his head. "I can't tomorrow, sorry. I want to spend a little time with Bra if she's feeling better. Why don't you ask dad to go?"

The room fell silent before Goten and Chi Chi burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Pan asked with a smile as she put the empty grocery sack under the sink.

"Ha ha ha!" Chi Chi laughed. "Your uncle just suggested that I take your grandfather grocery shopping with me!"

Chi Chi and Goten continued to laugh while Pan grew silent and looked at the floor. Marron noticed this and wasn't afraid to ask.

"Pan, what's wrong? Have you **still **not apologized to your grandfather?"

Pan shook her head. "No, I haven't, but don't worry about it. Everything will be fine."

Chi Chi and Goten finally stopped laughing as they wiped their tears from their faces.

"So Marron," Chi Chi spoke as she smoothed the wrinkles out of her dress, "what are you doing here? It's a Monday, and I could've sworn that you mentioned doing forensic job shadowing during the weekdays."

"Oh, I usually do, but my case observing doesn't start until this evening. I'm...actually going to be going over Bra's case. Until that time comes, I decided to spend a little time with my friends. It would've been nice if Trunks would've joined us but he's...still a little mopey. Anyways, we were just discussing Bra's situation with Greg's disappearance. We really need to find him guys."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Chi Chi said. "Goku's been staying up till the wee hours of the night trying to locate the guy's ki, but he isn't getting anywhere."

"Yeah." Goten sighed. "I was going to ask Bra if she could remember anything from the attack, but I can't finish asking her until she's released from Bulma's infirmary."

"The infirmary?" Chi Chi gasped. "Good heavens, is she sick? Goten, I don't want you contracting any viruses and bringing them into my house, so until Bra's better, keep your lips to yourself!"

"Relax mom." Goten said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think she's contagious. She thought it was a reaction to her painkillers, and if that isn't the problem, then I think it could be the stomach flu."

Suddenly, the phone started ringing. Chi Chi sighed and stood to answer the wall phone while Pan and Marron walked over and took a seat at the kitchen table. They began their own little conversation while Chi Chi spoke to the caller, but she screamed a few seconds later, grabbing all of their attention.

"What did you just say?" she shouted into the receiver. "Oh my Kami...yes...yes, I'll tell him right now. Okay then. Bye."

Chi Chi hung up the phone and turned to stare at everyone.

"Goten..." she said sadly. "Honey, I really don't know how to tell you this...but...Bra's pregnant."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****And so ends another chapter. I really hope you guys are liking the story thus far. So, go ahead and leave me a review to give me an in-depth overview of what you're thinking of this fanfic. See you guys during the next update!**


	6. Greg Is

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with chapter six of this fanfic and I hope you're all eager to find out what's going to happen next. Thank you so much to everyone who's been reviewing and adding my story/pen name to their "favorites" list. It really means a lot to me guys and it inspires me to keep on writing. Thank you so much! Now, on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dragonball Z_, any of the series, or any of its characters. All made-up characters, places, and the plot of this story do belong to me though. So, NO STEALING!**

* * *

**_"Greg Is..."_  
**

The room was silent after Chi Chi made the announcement of Bra's pregnancy. Goten's breath seemed to have caught in his throat, but it was suddenly released and his breathing went back to normal after the initial shock wore off. Feeling dizzy, he placed a hand to his head.

"Oh my God." Pan said after while. "I can't believe this is happening."

"It does make sense though." Marron pointed out. "She's been showing the early signs: the throwing up, being uncomfortable, the pain in her stomach..."

"She's about two weeks along." Pan realized. "I didn't know you could tell at such an early time."

"Well honey," Chi Chi spoke, "technology has gotten a lot better over the recent years and you can pick up on things much quicker now. As for the morning sickness, I'm a little surprised myself at how early it's happening."

"Maybe it's because her body's in such a fragile state after the rape." Marron suggested.

The conversation halted as Goten stood to his feet, the legs of the wooden chair scraping loudly against the hardwood floors.

"I'm going to Capsule Corp." he said. "Bra and I...have a few things to discuss."

The girls nodded as Goten ran from the kitchen and outside. He shot up into the sky and took a deep breath as he flew at lightning speed towards the Briefs' estate.

"I swear..." he growled. "If I find Greg, he's going to wish he was never born."

**Mountains**

Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku were up in the mountains on the southeast side of Mount Pows trying to locate Greg's ki. Piccolo had suggested meditation to help them clear their minds and get a good focus on the boy's ki, but no matter what kind of method they tried, their searches kept turning up empty-handed.

"Any luck you two?" Goku asked his friends. They shook their heads.

"Something's not right." Piccolo spoke. "This boy...he can't be human. If he is, he must be some kind of robot. We should've found him by now."

"Wherever the fool is hiding, he'd better show himself soon." Vegeta snapped. "I'm really starting to get irritated."

**Sometime that Evening**

Marron took a shaky breath as she followed her instructor through the park towards the bushes where she and the others had found Bra's body weeks ago.

"Alright Marron." Mrs. Brown spoke. "Today, we're going to be investigating the case we've labeled: Case Blue. This is the rape case of Bra Briefs."

"I'm aware of that." Marron sighed. "She's...my best friend."

"Oh dear...we usually don't let the forensic analysts, or anyone for that matter, investigate cases that are too personal."

"I promise not to let my emotions get in the way of doing good case work." Marron reassured her. "I wanna get the bastard that hurt my friend and this is the first step in that process. So, were there any footprints found at the crime scene?"

Mrs. Brown nodded as she lifted the crime scene tape for her and Marron to step under. "The ground was damp from a rain that had occurred the day before and Greg's shoe prints were left in the ground. The thing is, they stop in front of where the body was dropped, but there aren't any prints retreating from the body. It's almost like the young man vanished into thin air."

Marron's eyes widened. 'Did Greg fly away?' she wondered. 'No, no, no. Humans can't fly! Well...with the exception of me and Videl...but still! Maybe, just maybe, Greg isn't human. Maybe that's why Bra won't say anything! She must be afraid of him!'

"What's that in that bush over there?" Mrs. Brown wondered as she pointed at the bushes. Marron squinted and gasped when she saw a gold chain.

She quickly made her way over to the bush and grabbed the chain. A locket was attached to the end of it. Marron held it up to show the officer.

"Go ahead and open it." she suggested.

Marron nodded before releasing the hoot and opening the heart-shaped locket. The pictures inside made Marron gasp. On the right side was a picture of Goten and on the left was a picture of Valeese.

"She was here?" Marron said in disbelief.

"She who Marron?" the officer asked.

"Call the station and tell them that Valeese Vandgelder needs to be taken into custody."

**Mount Pows  
**

Pan grunted angrily as she launched at the giant boulder in front of her and unleashed her furry in a swarm of punches, jabs, and kicks. Her adrenaline was pumping and she was eager to knock something over.

With a few angry shouts, Pan threw her hands forward and fired at the boulder until it exploded into tiny pebbles. Realizing that the boulder was now gone, Pan took a deep breath and slowly slid down onto her knees. She lifted her hands to her face and stared at the bloodied mess they'd become as tears flowed down her cheeks. She was so angry with everything that had been going on. Her best friend had been raped and she was now pregnant with the bastard's child! On top of all that, she was still angry about the fight she was currently in with her grandfather. Pan had too much stress building up and it was resulting in angry outbursts like the one she'd previously had.

Pan growled and fell onto her back as she looked up at the sky. The sunset was almost over, making the sky an array of oranges, purples, and dark blues. Frogs were croaking at the nearby river and cicadas had began their familiar chirping.

Moments like these always reminded Pan of the good old days where she and her grandfather were at peace with each other. He would come out into the woods with her and Trunk and they'd spend hours sparring before having a camp-out where they'd eat freshly-caught fish and lie beneath the stars in their sleeping bags. She didn't have a care in the world back then, but now, everything had changed.

When Goku had left with Shenron, Trunks and Pan had grown closer. They'd depend on each other for comfort at the loss of the man that was both Pan's grandfather and their best friend. The two of them didn't do the things they used to do when they were with him.

Pan was about twelve at the time and Trunks was almost nineteen when Goku had left them. It was very hard for Pan to accept the fact that Goku had just up and left his family without a second thought. He'd returned about a year ago and the effects of Shenron's spell had worn off, meaning he was back to his usual old self. Pan had confronted him about leaving them behind and how she felt he couldn't just waltz back into their lives like nothing happened. Pan had yelled and screamed at him as she released her anger in hurtful words while all the time, Goku stood and listened. Afterwards, she'd flown off and cried herself to sleep over the disrespect she'd shown him and over the anger and resentment she felt towards him. They hadn't spoken since.

Pan squinted up at the sky when she felt Trunks' ki approaching. He landed in front of her and walked over to take a seat beside her.

"Hey." he said. Pan nodded her head and continued to look up at the stars that were beginning to form. "Uh, hello? Pan, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay to you?" Pan sighed. Trunks chuckled before falling onto his back beside her.

"No." he said truthfully. "What's wrong babe?"

Pan growled as she rolled onto her side to snuggle against him. "Why is life so complicated?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I have no idea Pan."

Pan giggled before changing the subjects. "So, how have you been? I heard you haven't been speaking too much nowadays."

Trunks groaned. "I'm so angry at myself."

Pan raised an eyebrow before sitting up to stare down at him.

"I allowed Greg to come into my home and he got what he wanted from my sister because I wasn't looking after her." he said as he sat up as well. "I could've prevented all of this from happening, but I was distracted by you, no offense, and Greg slipped out of our hands. It's my fault Pan."

Pan shook her head as she put her right hand to his lips to silent him. "Trunks..." she said calmly as she grabbed his face in between her palms and stared into his eyes. "None of what happened to Bra was your fault. She bares no grudge against you. She doesn't feel as though this is your fault. Wanna know something?"

Trunks sighed as she moved her hands to his hair and combed her fingers through them gently. "What?"

"You may not have been for her then...but you can certainly be there for her now. She's going to need our support more than anything, especially the support of her family. She's...pregnant."

Trunks sighed. "I know. My mom told me before I came out here to find you. If it isn't one thing, it's another. I swear..."

"Pan!" Videl's voice came from the sky. Trunks and Pan looked up and spied her mother floating overhead.

"What's the matter mom?"

"Marron just called and said you need to get to the police station in West City. They found a suspect that may have witnessed Greg's attack on Bra!"

Pan jumped to her feet and looked at Trunks. "Let's go."

**Capsule Corp**

Goten landed on the balcony of Bra's window to avoid the paparazzi that was gathered at the front gate of the estate and slipped through the glass doors with ease. He then made his way down to Bulma's lab to find the woman he loved.

Bra was lying on the bed, curled up in a ball, as she sobbed sadly. Goten watched her for a few moments as he took in her defeated demeanor before walking to take a seat beside her. After feeling the mattress shift, Bra looked up and gasped at the sight of him.

"I'm so sorry." she sobbed as she covered her face, ashamed to look at him.

"No Bra." Goten said gently as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Goten," she said as she pulled her hands from her face to look him in his eyes, "didn't you hear? I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant with the child of the man who raped me. This baby isn't yours Goten. How can you even look at me?"

"Bra, I don't care who's child it is. What I do care about is you and your happiness. I wouldn't resent the fact that you're carrying another man's baby because the fault isn't yours. It's not like you willingly jumped into bed with Greg and conceived a child."

Bra looked at him and smiled through her tears. "So...you aren't mad at me?"

"Of course not babe. I am mad at Greg though. If only I knew where he was."

Bra grew silent and stared down at the sheets on her bed. Her hands began trembling.

"Bra...you know where Greg is, don't you?"

Bra refused to answer Goten.

"Bra? Damn it! How can I protect you if you won't tell me where he is?"

She began crying again after his outburst. Goten mentally slapped himself for crossing the line.

"I'm sorry." he said as he pulled her into his arms.

"No Goten, I'm sorry. I really want to tell, but I can't. He'd find out! He swore that he'd kill me if I gave his hiding place away Goten and believe me, he'd find out if I muttered a peep."

"So...you do know where he is?"

Bra was going to respond, but they were interrupted by Bulma walking into the room.

"Oh, Goten." she said, surprised to see Goku's look-alike in the room. "How'd you get in here?"

"I took the balcony door." he shrugged.

Bulma blinked a few times before turning to her daughter. "I have some wonderful news." she said. "Bra, you're pregnant-"

"Mom, I know that already."

"Would you please let me finish? I was going to say that you are pregnant, but you're only along about a week and a half."

Bra and Goten glanced at each other before looking back at Bulma.

"So...what are you saying Bulma?" Goten asked

"Due to the amount of weeks she's along, Greg couldn't possibly be the father of that baby!"

**Police Station**

Valeese stared into her compact mirror as she adjusted the amount of powder that was currently on her nose. After applying a fresh coat of coral pink lipstick, she put the mirror back into her handbag and sighed. Just why had she been called down to the police station at such a late hour?

On the other side of the glass, Marron was staring at the girl wondering exactly what she had seen the night Bra was attacked. Had she even been there at all?

"Marron?" Trunks' voice came from behind her. Marron turned around and nodded at Trunks as he came into the room with Pan close behind him.

"Who's this person that you guys think saw the attack?"

Marron frowned before motioning her head towards the glass window. "Take a look and see." she said.

Pan and Trunks walked over to peer through the glass. They both gasped when they saw who was seated in the little room.

"Valeese!" they shouted.

Pan clenched her teeth tight to keep herself from saying something she'd regret later.

"We get the opportunity to speak with her." Marron said.

"Really?" Trunks asked, surprised. "Isn't that kind of against the rules though. I mean, you're studying to be a forensic analyst, not a detective and besides, you're just an intern."

"Hey, I told the guys I wanted a word with her because we knew her and could probably get some information out of her."

Pan and Trunks looked at each other before nodding. "Let's get the truth out once and for all." Pan said.

When the three of them walked in the room, Valeese raised an eyebrow teasingly before winking at Trunks. Pan growled and prepared to leap over the table in the room, but Trunks grabbed hold of her arm and forced her to take a seat in one of the provided chairs.

"Alright Valeese." Marron spoke. "What were you doing in the park on the same night of Bra's attack?"

"What are you talking about Marron?" she asked.

Marron glared at her before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a sandwich baggie. She tossed the clear plastic bag onto the table, making its contents clunk against its metal top. Valeese stared at the bag and gasped when she spotted her favorite locket that Goten had gotten her for her birthday last year.

"You thief!" she shouted as she pulled the bag open and took hold of the gold chain. "Where did you get this from? I've been looking for it for weeks!"

"I found it at the crime scene." Marron said with a smirk. "After running a few tests on it, I discovered that the locket hadn't been moved for exactly two weeks. That's how long ago the attack happened on Bra."

Valeese looked at Marron in shock before closing her eyes with a sigh. "Yes." she sighed. "I was there that night. I saw the whole thing."

Trunks looked like his father at that moment as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the wavy-haired brunette.

"What happened?" he demanded in a dangerously low voice.

Valeese flipped her hair over her shoulder before looking down at her hands that were folded on the table top. "I was taking my evening jog that night. I thought I was the only one in the park. That was until I reached the fountain in the center. I heard panting and muffled screaming. Thinking someone could possibly be hurt, I tiptoed over to the bushes and poked my head through. That's when I saw Greg...hurting your sister."

"Why the hell didn't you do anything to stop him!" Pan shouted angrily.

"Uh, number one, I thought he could possibly turn around and get me next. Two, I felt like she was getting exactly what she deserved. She broke Greg's heart by leaving him for my precious Goten. She deserved every last minute of that torture."

Trunks and Pan were literally shaking in their seats. Marron knew it wouldn't take much more for them to leap across the table and beat the girl to death.

"So you just watched him have his way with her?" Trunks shouted in disbelief. "You're sick and disgusting!"

"Where did Greg disappear to?" Pan asked.

Valeese expression suddenly changed to uneasiness. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." she admitted.

"Oh really?" Marron asked. "Try me."

Valeese took a deep breath before looking up at the three interrogators. "I'd seen it somewhere before." she said. "Oh, that's right! It was on my first date with Goten."

Everyone raised an eyebrow as they wondered what her date with Goten had to do with Greg.

Valeese shook her head before continuing her story. "As you know, Bra had cuts all over her body after Greg finished hurting her. She was barely conscious as she stared up at him. I was really surprised that she'd lived through everything. Greg shouted something at her before dissolving into some sort of...goo. The goo dropped onto Bra's leg and seeped into a cut. Bra started screaming and suddenly, she just stopped."

Marron stared at Trunks and Pan who had grown stiff at Valeese's explanation. They were obviously fearful for the same reason I was.

"A-Are you two thinking what I'm thinking?" I stammered. They nodded slowly as the door opened revealing an officer.

"Did you get the information you needed Marron?" he asked.

Marron nodded. "We know where Greg is." she admitted. "Don't worry about apprehending him. Leave that to us."

The officer nodded before helping Valeese out of her seat and escorting her out of the room.

After a short exchange of words, Marron, Pan, and Trunks all took off for Capsule Corp.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****And so ends another chapter. I hope you guys are pleased with the story thus far. There are only four more chapters left so I want to be sure you're actually enjoying things. Now, go ahead and leave me a review. Then, sit tight and wait patiently for the next chapter. See you guys at the next review!**


	7. Coming Out

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with chapter seven and I hope you guys are pleased with the way the story's been going so far. Sadly, there are only three more chapters left of this fanfic, but don't be sad. I'm sure I'll post another fanfic or sequel someday in this category. Were any of you surprised that Greg was a Tuffle? I was a little surprised myself and I'm the author of this story lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dragonball Z_, any of the series, or any of the characters. I do own all made up characters, places, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!  
**

* * *

**_"Coming Out"_  
**

Goten and Bra sat on the medical bay's hospital bed in silence as they stared down at the bed sheets, unsure of what to say to Bulma. Bulma watched the two of them. She'd just figured out the truth and she knew exactly what was going on.

"Goten," she spoke, "you spent the night with Bra at the hospital like you said you did, but you did not sleep in that recliner like you told Vegeta. Am I right?"

Goten continued to stare down at the sheets as a lump caught in his throat. He didn't have the heart to answer the question.

"Bra? Goten? Anyone?"

Goten finally got over his shock and managed to nod his head. "Yes..." he said quietly.

Bulma set her clipboard on her desk before walking over to the two of them and crouched down so they could see her face. They were surprised to see that she was smiling.

"Well, that's a relief." she giggled. "Now we know that the baby isn't Greg's. Then there's this fact that me and Chi Chi are going to be grandparents! I can't wait to tell her!"

Goten looked up at Bra when he felt her fingers lace into his. She was crying, yet a smile was on her lips. Goten smiled back at her before pulling her into his arms.

"I can't believe it." he said. "We're going to be parents."

Bra nodded as she rested her head on his shoulder. Bulma smiled as she placed a hand on her daughter's back.

Suddenly, the lab doors slid open as Pan, Marron, and Trunks rushed in with panic on their faces.

"Where's the fire you three?" Bulma joked.

"Goten," Trunks shouted, "get away from Bra right now!"

Bra looked up at her brother in alarm. What was going on?

"What's the matter with you?" Goten asked. "Can't you see we're having a moment?"

"Just listen to him Uncle Goten." Pan pleaded. "You need to let go of Bra and listen to what we have to say. We know where Greg is."

Goten feels Bra grow stiff in his arms and looks at her worriedly before looking back at his friends and niece.

**Bra's POV**

I began to mentally panic as I suddenly lost control of my body. I couldn't move, but why?"

'You will say nothing...' a chilling voice echoed through my mind. The voice made me shake with fear. It belonged to Greg.

'If you try to say anything, I'll be taking over all controls. Do you understand?'

I looked up at Goten who was staring at the others. I tried to move my mouth, but my lips wouldn't budge.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

Pan lifted a finger a pointed directly at me. I suddenly lost the ability to look around as my body stiffened even more. Goten looked down at me with confusion on his face before looking back at the others.

'I'm warning you.' Greg threatened me again. 'Don't say a word.'

I try to move my mouth to scream, but it's no use. Greg isn't allowing me to speak.'

"What has gotten into the three of you?" my mom asked them. "What you're saying isn't making any sense."

"Mom, Goten, you need to get away from Bra now!" Trunks shouted.

Goten glared at my brother. "Why should I?" he snapped. "You guys really aren't making sense right now. You're telling me to get away from Bra and the explanation you've provided doesn't make any sense."

"Goten, Greg is a Tuffle!" Marron shouted. "He's hiding inside Bra's body. That's why we can't sense his ki!"

Goten's eyes grew wide with fear as he released me and jumped off the bed, pulling my mom up with him.

"Are you sure?" Goten asked. "I thought all the Tuffles were extinct and Baby was the last one, and we all remember what my dad did to him."

I struggled to tell Goten the truth but Greg still had control of my body.

"Bra," my mother said as she and the others stared at me, "were you aware of Greg's location all this time?"

I sat there staring at all of them, unable to move.

"Is she alright?" I heard Pan ask. "She hasn't moved in over three minutes."

I try once again to speak, but my mouth still doesn't move.

'That does it Bra.' Greg's voice rang in my ears. 'I warned you not to speak, yet you're still persisting to tell them. Well, that's no longer going to be an issue. I'm taking full control of this vessel.'

I suddenly felt a shock of energy jolt through my body and I jumped as I let out a muffled grunt of pain. Another shock hit me and I fell onto my back and began shaking as though my body was going through a seizure.

"What's happening to her?" Goten shouted as he and my mother leaned over me and tried to get the shaking to stop. Goten's hands cupped my face as he called out my name while my mother held my arms down.

"We have to do something!" Marron cried as she, Pan, and Trunks watched the whole scene in horror.

'Greg,' I mentally screamed, 'don't do this. Please...set me free!'

'I told you already Bra, I'm calling the shots now.' he replied.

As another shock jolted through my body, I began to see stars. My vision then faded out to black as unconsciousness swept over me.

**End POV**

Bulma stared down at Bra in horror as her body stopped shaking. Her eyelids slid closed soon after before her head limply fell back.

"Oh my God..." Pan whispered. "Is she..?"

"No." Goten replied as he moved one of his hands to her neck and checked for a pulse. "She's just unconscious."

Just then, Vegeta appeared in the lab with horror on his face. "What the hell just happened?" he growled as he snatched Goten up by the collar of his shirt.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted as she placed her hands on his arms and tried to get him to release Goten. "Stop this! Goten hasn't done anything, now let him go!"

"Dad, Greg's a Tuffle." Trunks explained quickly. "He's been hiding inside Bra's body, which is why we couldn't sense him all this time."

Vegeta's eyes widened as he slowly released his hold on Goten. "A Tuffle?" he repeated. "I don't understand...All of the Tuffles are extinct and Baby was the last one. Kakarot and I made sure he was destroyed after he abandoned my body."

"Yeah, well we thought that too." Pan said. "Unfortunately, he really is a Tuffle. Greg took shelter in Bra's body because he knew Bra's ki would mask his own by doing so. It's starting to make sense while Bra never told us. He must've mentally kept her from saying something so he could remain a secret."

The conversation was interrupted when Bra suddenly let out a cry of pain. Everyone turned to the girl and saw her squeezing her eyes shut as she moaned in pain.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked worriedly as she placed her hands on Bra's shoulders. "Honey, please wake up. Bra!"

As if on cue, Bra's eyes slid open slowly and she made eye contact with everyone in the room. She smirked before shouting. The machines in the room sparked and everyone was blown back away from her as a gust of wind formed around her body. Bra laughed maniacally as her body levitated off the bed. She landed on her feet beside the bed and held her nose high in the air before smiling wickedly. Something wasn't right.

"Bra!" Goten shouted as he and the others stared at her in shock.

Vegeta pulled Bulma to him closely as they stared at their daughter. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

Bra cackled before pulling her hair behind her ears. "Oh, come on Vegeta." she said, her voice high pitch, shrilling, and oddly familiar. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me?"

"Just answer the damn question!" Vegeta snapped. "You definitely aren't my daughter. So who are you?"

Bra smirked. "Last we saw each other, I was being blasted on a one way course to the sun."

Everyone's eyes widened in realization when the identity of the person hit them.

"Baby?" Pan said in shock. "There's no way. My grandpa blasted you into the afterlife. You can't possibly be alive!"

Bra laughed again. "Right when I hit the sun's atmosphere, I transferred myself to the body of a teenaged boy who was on the new planet Tuffle. You all may know him as Greg." Bra turned to Vegeta and glared at him. "Since I couldn't kill the son of the man who destroyed my people, I thought it would be nice to take his youngest offspring instead."

"You're sickening!" Trunks spat. "Why the hell did you wait all these years before making your move?"

Bra turned to Trunks and smiled. "I had to observe the young demi-Saiyan before deciding to take action. Now, I know everything there is to know about her. It will be much easier to portray her now."

"Get out of my daughter's body **now **you filthy, disgusting parasite!" Vegeta snapped.

Bra laughed as she raised her hand and gathered energy. "No way." she smiled as she began firing ki blasts.

"Get down now!" Vegeta commanded as he covered Bulma and dove to the other side of the bed while the others to cover. Everything in the room began to go up in smoke as explosions rocked the room. Bulma's equipment wasn't going to make it through the attack.

"We have to stop Baby without hurting Bra." Goten said as he covered his head.

"That would be so much easier if he wasn't currently inside her body!" Pan shouted as she rolled out of the way as a ceiling tile dropped to where she'd just been positioned.

When the attack stopped, everyone looked up. Perhaps Baby had depleted Bra's energy?

Everyone looked up and was shocked to see Bra doubled over in pain.

"What's going on?" Marron asked as the others watched Bra intently.

"Something's wrong with her body?" Pan guessed.

Trunks tried to go to his sister's aid but she raised an arm and fired a blast at him, knocking him onto his back.

"Stay away from me." she warned him through gritted teeth.

Realization suddenly hit Bulma. "Her body's undergone too much stress." she said. "She's causing harm to her baby!"

"What baby?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's pregnant Vegeta..." Goten explained as he averted his gaze to the rubble-covered floor to avoid making eye contact with the angry prince.

"Vegeta, now isn't the time to be angry." Bulma scolded him. "Right now, we need to focus on getting that Tuffle out of our daughter's body."

Vegeta nodded before turning to his son. "Trunks, do you remember when we were back on planet Tuffle and Baby had laid eggs in everyone's bodies?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah. Kabito Kai used the holy water from Kami's lookout to cleanse the eggs out."

"Surely, you aren't suggesting that we go and get the water." Pan said in disbelief. "That's all the way up on Kami's lookout. We don't have time to deal with that."

"Then I guess we'll have to improvise and go with plan B." Vegeta said as he released Bulma and walked towards his daughter.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Bra moaned.

Vegeta grabbed hold of Bra's shoulders and glared into her eyes. "That does it Tuffle. I'm going to ask you one more time. Leave my daughter's body at once or I'm going to make you come out and fight!"

"Never." Bra said through gritted teeth.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Vegeta said as his hands began glowing.

"What's he doing?" Marron asked worriedly as Bra began sweating.

Trunks decided to do the liberty of answering. "He's forcing his ki into Bra's body to raise its temperature, causing Baby to flee."

"What are you doing?" Bra moaned as she suddenly grew over heated.

"What's it going to be Tuffle?" Vegeta asked. "Are you willing to lose your life just to keep my daughter?"

"I can't take it anymore!" she shouted. "It's too hot!"

Everyone watched in horror as a grayish-blue liquid oozed out of a scratch that was on Bra's leg. Bra sighed as her body fell limply to the floor. The liquid slowly began to expand as it began to shift into something.

"Marron," Vegeta said to the blonde, "get Bulma and Bra out of here now. Goten, go find that clown of a father of yours and the nerd."

Marron nodded as she and Bulma ran to the unconscious Bra and scooped her up before taking off. Goten sped out after them to go and find the two missing family members Vegeta had asked for.

Vegeta, Pan, and Trunks took on fighting stances as they watched Baby slowly mold into his original form. This was going to be a battle they'd never forget.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****And so ends another chapter. I hope you guy were pleased with this one and I can't wait to read your reviews so I can see how you guys really feel about everything. See you guys at the next update!**


	8. The Union

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with chapter eight and I hope you guys are eager to find out what's going to happen in this chapter. Well, there are only two chapters after this one and then the story will be finished. I'm actually kind of sad lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dragonball Z_, any of the series, or any of the characters. However, I do own all made up characters, places, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!  
**

* * *

**_"The Union"_  
**

"So you've finally decided to show your true self." Vegeta said to Baby as he glared daggers at the Tuffle. "Let's get something straight you disgusting parasite. There's one thing you should never do and that's messsing with a Saiyan's family. Do I make myself clear?"

Baby stared at the three Saiyans, his expression emotionless as he stared hard at them.

"What's our first tactic dad?" Trunks asked.

"Don't worry about that yet." Pan scolded him. "Only attack him if he makes the first move. Just stay on your guard for now and observe any sudden movements. If he does attack, look for the first weakness or opening that you see and go for it."

Vegeta stared at Pan, impressed by her answer. "It looks like you've gotten soft in times of peace son." Vegeta said.

The three of them turned their attention back to Baby who hadn't bother to speak, let alone move.

"What's he waiting for?" Trunks asked.

Pan suddenly felt her grandfather, father, and uncle's ki approaching. "I think he's waiting on my grandpa." Pan said.

Suddenly, Baby dashed forward, his jaw connecting with the side of Trunks' right jaw sending him flying through the wall.

"Get up!" Vegeta commanded as he watched his son struggling beneath the rubble that had fallen on top of him. His son did as he was told and removed himself from his humiliating position.

"Let me have a crack at him." Pan said as she powered up slightly.

"Not you again." Baby said with a roll of his eyes. "Didn't you learn your lesson last time little girl?"

Baby swung at Pan, determined to get the same results he did after striking Trunks, but Pan dodged his fist quickly and landed a blow to his gut before dropping into a sweep kick, knocking baby off his feet. She then kicked him up into the air.

"Haven't you heard?" she shouted. "I'm not so little anymore!"

Pan smirked as Baby's body crashed through the roof of Bulma's lab.

"What the hell Pan?" Trunk snapped. "Are you trying to destroy my house?"

Pan narrowed her brow in concentration as Baby's ki disappeared from her range. She smirked as she teleported from the room and above where he was currently soaring upward. She screamed angrily as she closed her hands together in a tight, single fist and slammed it against his head, sending him spiraling back down into the lab.

Vegeta stared up at Pan, impressed, as Baby crashed onto the tiled floor and Pan reappeared above him and placed a foot on his back.

Vegeta, again, looked impressed. "You see son, she obviously hasn't stopped training. You could learn something from that girl."

Trunks folded his arms across his chest and pouted as Pan used her foot to flip Baby over and onto his back.

"Had enough yet?" she asked him with a smirk. The smirk was wiped off her face as Baby started laughing maniacally.

"You're pretty good," he admitted, "but I'm better."

Pan raised an eyebrow before screeching in surprise as Baby sat up quickly and kicked her hard in her stomach. Pan groaned as all air was pushed from her lungs. She was then struck across the face twice before her body was sent propelling into a nearby wall. Debris, bricks, and dust fell on top of her, making her cough as she tried to catch her breath without inhaling the gunk.

"Pan?" Trunks shouted worriedly. "Are you alright?"

Pan stood to her shaky knees and began panting before giving Trunks a thumbs up. "I'm fine." she reassured him.

A few seconds later, Goten landed with Gohan and Goku right behind him. Goku glared at Baby as soon as he spotted him.

"How on earth did you survive that blast?" he asked. "I watched your body dissolve into ash. You should be dead right now!"

Baby laughed maniacally before placing his hands on his hips. "Well Goku, you thought wrong. Your Kamehameha Wave altered my trajectory path and I just barely missed the sun's atmosphere. Unfortunately, my ship was wrecked and my body was in shambles. I used my last bit of energy to enter the body of a young boy."

Goku cursed under his breath before taking on a fighting stance "Well, I was a bit careless back then, but I can reassure you that I won't be making the same mistake again."

"By the way Goku, what happened to you? Last time I saw yu, you were an eight-year-old boy who could transform into a man. How is it that you stand before me now in the form of a full grown man?"

"That's none of our concern." he snapped before dashing towards him and throwing a punch to his chest.

Baby managed to block Goku's punch before the two of them began to engage in battle.

Gohan walked over to Pan who he'd seen go through the wall earlier and began to check her over.

"Are you alright?" he asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine dad." she reassured him.

Just then, the room shook as Baby fired a blast at Goku, who dodged it with ease.

"I don't know what any of you think," Goten spoke, "but it seems like my dad's gotten a little slower."

"He's getting old Uncle Goten." Pan said. "People don't move fast forever, you know."

Baby kicked Goku in the back, causing him to let out a painful groan.

"Trunks," Goten said, "we need to help my dad out. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Fusion?" Trunks asked.

"You know it."

"Are you sure Goten? I mean, we haven't fused in years. Our power levels have obviously changed over time. What if it doesn't work?"

"Hey, everything will be fine. Besides, we'll never know unless we try."

"Alright then." Trunks said as he turned to face Baby and began to power up. Goten followed suit as he began to raise his power level so it meet Trunks'.

Vegeta, Gohan, and Pan watched in amusement as the two boys began their choreographed dance and touched fingertips. A bright light filled the room, causing everyone to shield their eyes. When it died down, Baby was shocked to see a new warrior standing near Gohan and Pan.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demanded as he looked between Goku and the new warrior.

"Hello baby." the new warrior said. Gohan raised his eyebrows in surprise. Gotenks definitely looked older, more mature, and muscular. His power level was also much higher then he last remembered. Goten and Trunks' had definitely gotten stronger since their childhood.

"You've been hurting people for too long Baby, and now, you're going to pay for everything you've done. I'm Gotenks and I'm the one who's going to put an end to you and your pathetic desire to revive the Tuffles!"

Gotenks powered up and quickly dashed towards Baby, knocking him through three walls of the Capsule Corp. compound.

"Wow." Pan said as she watched the fused Gotenks do a little victory dance. "So that's the great Gotenks everyone's always talking about?"

Gohan nodded. "I'm surprised they're fusing again. It's been almost thirteen years since they fused last."

Baby emerged through the rubble and growled at Gotenks.

"Alright Baby!" they exclaimed. "You're finished! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!"

Gotenks leaned forward as it blew cute white clouds from his mouth. Suddenly, there were six ghosts staring at Baby, their tongues dangling from their mouths.

"Get ready Baby!" he shouted. "Go, go, go!"

The ghosts charged toward Baby, but he saw an opening and stepped to the right of their line of fire. The ghosts hit the wall and exploded, knocking antoher wall out.

"Darn." Goku spat. "He saw through the attack."

Pan moved her hand behind her back and began gathering an energy blast. Vegeta stared at her out the corner of his eye and nodded before turning back to the battle.

"Here goes nothing." she whispered before moving in front of her father. "Hey Baby, heat this! Masenko ha!"

Pan placed her hands together and launched the blast at the enemy, getting a direct hit. When the smoke cleared, she was shocked that he was still floating in the air without a scratch on him.

"Stop interfering!" Gotenks shouted. "You aren't helping any."

"You're kidding right?" Pan said. "What makes you think you're doing any better? You haven't even hit him yet"

"That's enough." Vegeta snapped, ending the argument. "You two aren't getting any damage in. It's time to show this Tuffle what a real Saiyan can do! Hah!"

Vegeta powered up into his first Super Saiyan form before charging towards Baby. After getting a hit in on his face, he continued to attack Baby with an unending fist assault.

"What's gotten into him?" Gohan wondered. "I've never seen him that pissed."

"He has every right to be." Pan said. "Dad, Baby's been possessing Greg's body for almost eleven years. Let's not forget the fact that he was hiding out in Bra's body to avoid being captured for attacking her. Wouldn't you be pissed off if he'd done the same thing to me?"

Gohan and Pan looked up as Goku approached them. "This battle's getting personal." he said.

Pan looked down at her hands to avoid meeting his gaze.

"Galick Gun!" they heard Vegeta shout as he blasted Baby with one of his best attacks.

Baby managed to hold the attack off before redirecting it upward.

"Thissle Kissle Fire!" Gotenks shouted as they blasted five white beams from their fingers and aimed at Baby.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Vegeta shouted. "I never asked for your help!"

Gotenks stared at Vegeta in shock as he turned away from them to continue his assault on the Tuffle.

"I can't stand by and watch this any longer." Pan said as she began to power up.

"Stop right there young lady." Gohan warned her. "You're staying out of this."

"Dad, Vegeta isn't getting any damage done by himself. We need to attack baby together. Besides, I'm not some helpless little girl. I can handle this, can't I grandpa?"

Pan was a little surprised that she'd asked her grandfather to defend her, but she was even more surprised and saddened by the fact that he wouldn't answer her.

"Dad, just give me the chance to prove myself." she said as she turned her focus back to her father. "I can handle Baby no sweat!"

"No you can't Pan."

"Yes I can. I'm the freaking daughter of Son Goku. He fights all the time even when the odds aren't in his favor, and I have the same determination that he has. I'm going to make Baby pay and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Pan powered off before shooting up into the air where Vegeta was currently battling Baby. Feeling power coursing through her veins, Pan slammed head first into Baby and made him fly backwards until he caught himself.

"I thought I told you all to stay out of my battle!" Vegeta snapped.

"Would you be quiet for two seconds?" Pan shouted. "Now isn't the time to exact your revenge or even a score. Right now, we need to work together and defeat Baby."

"I'm with you Pan." Gotenks agreed as they floated up beside her.

"Me too." Gohan said as he appeared behind her.

"And so am I." Goku's voice came in a proud tone. Pan turned to stare at her grandfather and she smiled thankfully that he'd agreed with her tactic.

"Let's do this then." Goku said. "Together!"

"Right!" Everyone agreed.

Everyone began to power up to their maximum strength as Baby began trembling in fear.

"I don't care how many of you stupid Saiyans there are." he growled. "I'm not giving up until the very end!"

"Fine then." Goku said with a smirk, now in his Super Saiyan IV mode. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"I will get vengeance for my daughter's suffering." Vegeta vowed as he finished powering up to his Super Saiyan II form. "Your time has come Tuffle!"

Gohan charged at Baby first, knocking his head to side before Pan jumped over his head and slung her legs around his neck. With a scream, she flipped the two of them over and released Baby, sending him to the ground.

Gotenks greeted the parasite on the ground and kicked him back up towards an awaiting Goku. Everyone appeared beside him as he glared at Baby.

"Now, prepare to die Baby." he growled. "Solar Flare!"

Everyone shielded their eyes as the area was filled with a bright light. Baby shrieked in pain as his eyesight suddenly blurred.

"Vegeta!" Goku ordered him. "Now!"

Vegeta smirked before aiming at a currently-blinded Baby. "Time to die Tuffle! Big Bang Attack!"

"Kamehameha!" the rest of them chimed in.

The four powerful blasts hit Baby, destroying him in a matter of seconds. When the light of the attacks died down, there wasn't a trace of him anywhere.

"We got him!" Pan cheered as she pumped her fist in the air.

Everyone else, minus Vegeta, began cheering as well as they celebrated their victory.

After powering down, the tired out warriors descended into the rubble of Capsule Corp.

"Sorry about your house Vegeta." Goku apologized as he rubbed the back of his head with his infamous grin plastered on his face. "I promise to help you fix it up."

"Don't worry about it clown. I'd prefer that you don't come around the construction zone. You're too clumsy."

"So Gotenks," Pan spoke, "when's your fusion over?"

"Give us a few minutes." the grinned back at her.

Pan turned to Goku who was smiling up at the starry sky above their heads. "Hey grandpa," she spoke quietly, "do you mind if I speak with you for a few minutes?"

He nodded. "Of course Pan."

The two of them walked away from the others to ensure they were out of earshot.

"What's going on?" he asked his granddaughter as she shifted nervously between feet.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

He stared at her, puzzled. "Sorry for what?"

"I'm sorry for those horrible things I said to you a while back. Grandpa, I didn't mean them. I was just speaking out of anger and hurt and I-"

Goku held up a hand to silence her. "Pan, there's no need to apologize. I knew the minute that you said those things that they weren't coming from your heart. I knew you were speaking untruthfully. I decided to stay silent so you could sort out your feelings for me so you could work up the courage for what you did today. I love you sweetheart."

A wide grin spread onto Pan's face as she through her arms around Goku and hugged him tight. "I love you too grandpa!" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Author's Note: ****There are only two chapters left! This chapter might not have been as full of fighting like most of you wanted, but I'm pretty sure that you like that Gotenks returned! I wanted Goten to give Baby the beating of a lifetime, but I wanted everyone to be in on all of the fighting! Well, it's time to review once more. So, let me know what you thought of the chapter and wait patiently for the next review. See you next time guys!  
**


	9. Waiting

**Author's Note: ****Hey guys, I'm back with chapter nine which means there's only one chapter left until the epilogue of this fanfic. I'm really sad that it's over but it had to happen eventually lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dragonball Z_, any of the series, or any of the characters. I do, however, own all made-up characters, places, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!  
**

* * *

**_"Waiting"_  
**

Ten minutes after the defeat of Baby, the warriors who had participated in the battle were still lingering in the debris of Capsule Corp. Trunks and Goten had un-fused and Trunks was busy cuddling with his girlfriend while commenting on how well her attack strategy had gone. Goten was busy talking with Vegeta about Bra's current whereabouts.

"Do you know where Marron and Bulma took her?" he asked

"Probably to the nearest hospital." he shrugged. "If what Bulma said is true and she is pregnant, she probably needs to see a doctor."

Goten took a shaky breath before nodding his head. Goku and Gohan ended up walking into the room at that moment.

"Bulma just called." he said. "She wants us to meet her at West City Memorial Hospital."

Everyone nodded before taking off towards the medical facility.

**West City Memorial Hospital**

When they arrived at the hospital, they found Bulma pacing in the waiting room while Marron and Chi Chi watched from their seats. At the sight of her sons and husband, Chi Chi was on her feet immediately checking them over and asking questions.

"He's gone." Vegeta reassured Bulma as she walked over to lace her hand into his. "There's no way he could've survived this time."

"What's going on with Bra?" Goten asked worriedly.

"She went into premature labor." Bulma said sadly as she choked back a sob. "They're trying to stop her from giving birth. The baby's only a few weeks developed. It technically is still a fetus at this time."

"Oh my God..." Pan whispered as she stared at Trunks worriedly.

Goten collapsed in a nearby chair as he ran a hand over his face. "This can't be happening." he muttered. "She was so terrified when she first found out she was pregnant, but she was happy when she learned I was the father...she'll be devastated if she loses that baby.'

"What do you mean you're the father?" Vegeta asked.

"Now isn't the time nor the place." Bulma snapped as she placed a hand on his chest. "Right now, let's just hope Bra's going to be okay."

Twenty minutes passed when suddenly, the doctor emerged from the swinging doors.

"Well? Goten said as he stood to his feet. "How is she?"

The doctor took a deep breath before smiling. "We were able to stop the contractions and stop the birth overall. The baby is just fine and shouldn't be born for nine more months. Bra is very weak and tired from the whole experience, but she'll be alright."

"May I see her? Goten asked.

"Sure."

Goten turned to Vegeta and Bulma. "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not Goten." Bulma smiled. "Take all the time you need."

Goten thanked them before rushing through the doors towards Bra's room.

When Goten opened the door, Bra was sleeping peacefully in the bed. Her hair was matted and tangled as it stuck to her sweaty face. Goten grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside her bed before taking a seat. He gently took her hand into his and began to stroke it with the pads of his thumbs.

"Hey Bra." he spoke to her. "It looks like you're doing much better than last I saw you. I can barely recognize you though. You've sweated off most of your make-up."

Bra continued to sleep unresponsively as she breathed softly.

"Bra...you gave me quite the scare earlier, but everything turned out alright. Greg and Baby are gone. They can't hurt you anymore."

Goten stared at her pale face and continued on. "I...thought I lost you and our baby earlier. I don't know what I would've done if you had. Bra...please...open your eyes and tell me you're okay. I need to see your pretty aqua eyes and your soft, pink lips smiling. I need to see you happy and healthy again."

Goten gasped as Bra's hand began to move. He looked at her face just in time to see her eyes opening.

"Bra." he said with relief.

She moaned as she blinked a few times to get her eyes to focus on their surroundings. When her eyes rested on Goten, she smiled.

"Goten." she said in a raspy voice. "What's going on? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Goten explained. "Baby took control of your body and made you attack me and the others. He put up a good fight, but he cause you to go into premature labor."

Bra's expression became alarmed at the news. "He did what? Oh Kami! What happened? Did I lose the baby? Oh no!"

Bra began crying as Goten tried to reassure her. "No babe, the baby's alright. The doctors stopped the labor from continuing. You aren't due for another nine months."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes honey, I'm sure." he said as he kissed her forehead. "Everything's going to be alright Bra, just like I promised you."

Bra looked up at him and smiled tiredly. "Goten...thank you for being here for me."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

* * *

**Author's Note: ****And so ends the second to last chapter. I hope you guys have been enjoying this fanfic. So, go ahead and leave me a review with your thoughts on this chapter and wait patiently for the next and FINAL review. Until next time guys!**


	10. Finally

**Author's Note: ****Last chapter guys, so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Dragonball Z_, any of the series, or any of the characters. I do, however, own all made-up characters, places, and the plot of this story. So, NO STEALING!  
**

* * *

**_"Finally"_  
**

The sun was shining brightly as Bra pushed her baby carriage down the stone path out in Mount Pows. A smile was on her lips as she listened to the birds chirping happily as a breeze whipped through her hair.

On that particular day, her daughter was a few months old as she lie in the carriage sleeping peacefully. Bra was a new mother and she was loving every minute of it. She was finishing her college courses online so she could take care of the little bundle of joy that she and Goten could call "their own."

The little girl was identical to her mother in every way except for her eating habits. That, she'd developed from her father.

The baby was adored by everyone who met her. Bulma was always spoiling her to death with lavish gifts and plenty of hugs. She'd even managed to touch Vegeta's heart. He'd actually hold her when they were out in public.

Trunks' relationship with his sister was slowly mended and it was now healed. He was always visiting her and his niece. Also, he and Pan were to be getting married in a few short weeks.

Pan and Goku's relationship also got back to normal and the two of them were always out and about causing trouble. The Dragonballs were needed twice to fix the messes they'd made.

Chi Chi loved her new granddaughter to death and to ensure that Bra was good housewife material, she taught her the proper ways to cook, clean, and take care of her family. She also made plenty of adorable outfits for the little girl she and Goten had named Coumin.

Speaking of Goten, he had proposed to the blue-haired heiress a few short weeks after their daughter was born and they'd set a date to be married in November. Life couldn't be any better for the two of them. They truly were living their happily ever after.

Bra stopped pushing the baby carriage when she spotted Goten standing on the front porch of their house, smiling at her and their daughter loving.

"How was your day?" he asked her as she continued to push the stroller up to the house.

"It was wonderful." she smiled. "I spent a lot of time thinking over my past."

Goten grinned before reaching into the carriage to hold Carly. He cuddled her before gently rocking her. "So, what's for dinner?" he asked.

"Grilled chicken and zucchini." she responded as the two of them walked into the house.

"I love you." he said as he kissed her gently.

"I love you too." she giggled as she kicked the door shut.

And that's how the story end. Bra's life had gone from being a living hell to a beautiful heaven that she could call her own. She had a man that loved her, a beautiful daughter, a home, and family and friends that loved her. No longer was she haunted by horrific memories of Greg. She was now learning from her experience, and she was so proud of herself from making it through back then. Finally, she was living out the rest of her fairytale.

Finally...the end...

* * *

**Author's Note: ****It's finally over! Thanks to everyone who remained constant readers and reviewers of this story. I really appreciated the nice comments and suggestions because they helped improve this story as a whole. Thanks for sticking with me through the thick and thin and I'll see you guys when I post my next _Dragonball Z_ fanfic. So long everybody! ****  
**

**-KairiAngel13~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* :)  
**


End file.
